Vampire Beside You!
by Lavenz Aru
Summary: terungkap semua rahasia dibalik vampire primo dan seseorang bernama byakuran. siapa mereka? dan apa yang terjadi pada tsuna? rnr plis. :D
1. 7 days to go!

**Yooo! Kembali lagi dengan author gaje, Lavenz Aru.**

**Kali ini dengan tema hallowen. Tepok tangan doong! (READER : tepok tangan gak ikhlas)**

**Warning! **

**Lime! OOC! Tidak bermaksud untuk bashing chara. Namun demi kelancaran fic ini, maka saia buat seperti ini. AU!**

**Enjoy minna!**

V v v v V

"_Kakak juga ikut hallowen?"_

"_Bukan.__Akulah__yang_real _dari__yang__terlihat_real_.__"_

V v v v V

Seminggu lagi hallowen! Banyak anak yang dengan antusias mempersiapkan apa yang akan mereka kenakan nanti. Mulai dari kostum, tas, dan _make__up._ Mereka berusaha mempersiapkan yang terbaik untuk hari yang hanya ada satu hari dalam satu tahun.

Mereka membuat kostum. Membuat seseram mungkin dan secantik mungkin agar tak kalah dalam hal penampilan. Membuat perlengkapan seperti arit raksasa, tongkat, sapu, atau alat yang membuat mereka seolah-olah dapat mengeluarkan darah dari tangan, atau _mic_ suara lolong serigala agar terlihat lebih _real_ sebagai werewolf!

Semua anak dengan senang mempersiapkan hari itu. Banyak, namun tak semua. Karena ada seorang anak yang hanya berdiri di beranda kamarnya sambil memandangi bulan dengan tatapan kosong. Ia memangku tangannya di pilar pembatas dan berdiri dalam diam.

Sesekali Ia menghela nafas pelan melihat anak-anak yang membicarakan tentang hallowen tepat di depan rumahnya. Terdengar tawa canda juga rencana kostum apa yang akan dikenakan. Meski tak ingin menguping, namun suara anak-anak itu terdengar keras hingga Ia dengan jelas mendengarnya.

"Hey, hallowen minggu besok kalian pakai kostum apa?"

"Aku ingin coba jadi dewa kematian!"

"Kalau aku ingin jadi gadis penyihir yang _sexy_!"

Tawa terdengar lagi. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya mereka berpisah dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Meninggalkan sang penyendiri yang terus menatap mereka sampai tak terlihat lagi sosoknya, dan menghela nafas kembali.

"... kapan aku bisa memakai kostum dengan bebas ya?"

"... Tsuna, kamu sudah tidur?" suara perempuan paruh baya terdengar dari luar. Sang Ibu tercinta, Sawada Nana mengetuk pintu sangat perlahan hanya untuk memastikan anak tunggalnya sudah tidur. Ia-Tsuna- hanya bergumam perlahan. Pikirannya masih melayang ke hari hallowen yang akan jatuh pada tanggal 31 nanti.

Tsuna anak yang pendiam. Ia sangat tidak percaya diri dengan penampilannya yang sederhana dan cenderung kurang. Sebenarnya Ia sangat menginginkan ikut pesta kostum di sekolahnya di malam tanggal 31 nanti. Namun Ia bingung kostum apa yang akan Ia kenakan.

Sejujurnya Tsuna ragu apakah kostum yang akan Ia pilih akan cocok dan terlihat pantas jika Ia kenakan? Sedangkan sahabat-sahabatnya terus mendesak memohon agar Ia ikut partisipasi dalam festival hallowen nanti.

"... aku harus pakai apa?"

Tsuna merenung lagi. Entah sudah berapa lama Ia berdiri di sana. Dihiraukannya angin yang bertiup cukup keras menerpa seluruh tubuhnya. Tanpa rasa takut Ia akan sakit, Tsuna terus menatap langit cerah dengan tatapan kosong.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok seseorang tengah berdiri di bawah pohon rindang depan rumahnya. Tsuna menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat, melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di kamarnya. Pukul dua belas malam lewat. Siapa orang aneh yang masih berdiri di depan rumah orang tengah malam begini? Di bawah pohon rindang lagi.

Tsuna menyipitkan matanya. Berusaha mengenali sosok itu. siapa tahu Ia kenal. Atau mungkin orang itu tersesat dan tidak tahu jalan pulang. Namun karena Ia berdiri membelakangi Tsuna, Tsuna tak dapat melihat apapun kecuali punggung orang itu.

"Aneh sekali. Siapa dia?"

Seolah mendengar gumaman Tsuna, orang itu memutar tubuhnya perlahan. Dengan senyum terlukis di wajahnya, Ia menatap balik Tsuna. Tanpa terasa wajah Tsuna sedikit merona melihat senyumnya. Hangat dan indah.

Orang itu memakai jubah hitam panjang. Seluruh pakaiannya serba hitam. Yang putih hanya kemeja yang samar terlihat karena tertutup _vest_hitamnya. Warna rambutnya pirang dengan mata biru _sapphire_.

"Orang asing ya?" ujar Tsuna saat matanya dapat melihat keseluruhan orang itu.

Ia hanya tersenyum dan bungkam seribu bahasa. Kemudian memutar kembali tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya. Meninggalkan Tsuna. Suara langkah kakinya seolah tertelan kegelapan malam. Mata Tsuna dengan yakin melihat orang itu memakai sepatu pantofel. Namun entah mengapa telinganya tak dapat mendengar suara apapun selain desir angin. Orang itu serasa berjalan di udara.

Tsuna dengan cepat menutup beranda kamarnya dan duduk di kasur sambil memeluk bantal. Masih terngiang di ingatannya, sosok itu menatapnya lembut namun dalam. Dan Tsuna samar mendengar orang itu berbisik lirih padanya.

"... _trick__and__treat...__"_

V v v v V

"Pagi, Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna menoleh saat seseorang menepuk pelan pundaknya. Ia kemudian tersenyum saat mengenali siapa yang tersenyum lebar di belakangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Pagi, Yamamoto."

"Pagi, Juudaime!"

Tsuna meringis. Dilihatnya Gokudera melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Lagi-lagi memanggilnya seperti itu. Entah apa alasan Gokudera hingga Ia memanggilnya seperti itu. Panggilan spesial. Ujar Gokudera suatu hari saat Tsuna menanyakan alasannya. Akhirnya Tsuna hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah dipanggil begitu oleh sahabatnya.

"Pagi, Gokudera."

Mereka bertiga akhirnya masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah tercinta mereka, Namimori Chuu bersama-sama sambil mengobrol. Tentu saja tentang hallowen. Dan Gokudera adalah salah satu orang yang dengan _puppy__eyes_memohon pada Tsuna agar ikut dalam pesta kostum itu.

"Ya, Juudaime. Ikut ya festival sekolah itu. Kapan lagi?"

Tsuna menghela nafas pelan dan tersenyum. Hanya itu jawaban yang Ia berikan jika Gokudera atau Yamamoto mengajaknya ikut. Tak ada yang tahu alasan Tsuna seperti itu. Hanya Tsuna seorang yang mengetahui pasti alasannya.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Tsuna duduk di bangkunya dengan menopang dagu di tangan kanannya. Tatapannya kosong menatap langit di luar sana. Ia memang lebih senang duduk di dekat jendela agar Ia bisa leluasa menatap langit dan pepohonan yang tumbuh di sekeliling sekolahnya.

Tsuna menguap lebar. Rasa kantuk melandanya karena semalam Ia tak dapat tidur dengan pulas. Semalam? Tiba-tiba otaknya mengingat kembali kejadian semalam. Sosok itu. Senyum itu. Keanehan itu. Secepat itu otaknya mengingat, secepat itu pula wajah Tsuna merona merah.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" gumam Tsuna sambil mengacak rambutnya. Pusing dan malu mendapati dirinya aneh seperti itu. Akhirnya Tsuna lebih memilih menatap ke depan, ke papan tulis. Sebelum Ia dihukum karena lalai saat belajar.

Bel istirahat yang ditunggu akhirnya berbunyi. Tsuna menutup buku pelajarannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku sambil sesekali memijit keningnya. Kejadian semalam benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila. Padahal hanya seperti itu saja. Namun entah mengapa Ia tak dapat melepas sosok itu dari ingatannya.

"Juudaime, hari ini batas mengembalikan buku yang kau pinjam, bukan?" ujar Gokudera mengingatkan.

"Ah, iya!" Tsuna menepuk keningnya. Ia kemudian mengambil buku dari tas dan segera pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah yang terletak cukup jauh dari kelasnya. Setiap melangkah, Tsuna merasa ada yang mengikuti. Namun saat Ia menoleh, tak ada seorangpun selain dirinya di lorong yang memang sepi itu.

"Hanya perasaan. Hanya perasaan." Gumam Tsuna berusaha menguatkan hatinya.

Dan tibalah kaki kecilnya di depan perpustakaan. Dengan perlahan Ia membuka pintu agar tidak mengganggu penghuni di dalamnya. Tsuna berjalan ke arah petugas perpustakaan dan memberikan buku yang Ia pinjam untuk dikembalikan.

"Aku ingin pinjam satu buku lagi."

Tsuna berjalan menelusuri rak-rak tinggi yang dipenuhi dengan buku. Setiba Ia di tempat yang Ia cari, Tsuna dikejutkan oleh sebuah buku yang terjatuh entah dari rak sebelah mana. Tak ingin dimarahi, Tsuna dengan cepat mengambil buku yang cukup tebal dengan _cover_ berwarna hitam pekat dan judul berwarna merah.

"Vampire?" keningnya menyernyit saat melihat judulnya. Entah rasa penasaran apa hingga Tsuna dengan perlahan membuka lembaran buku itu satu persatu. Membaca kalimat yang ada dengan cepat hanya untuk mengetahui apa inti dari buku tersebut.

Sejarah vampire. Kehidupan mereka. Kebiasaan mereka. Dan sosok mereka. Tsuna sedikit bergidik membacanya karena di lorong rak tempat Ia berdiri sekarang, sangat sepi dan cukup remang-remang.

Saat Tsuna bermaksud mengembalikan buku ke rak dan segera pergi dari tempat itu, matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah tulisan 'Vampire Abadi' dan sebuah gambar ilustrasi dari vampire tersebut. Sekilas Tsuna seperti pernah melihat ilustrasi itu. Namun di mana tempatnya Ia tak tahu.

"Vampire Primo?" Tsuna bergumam. Ia melamun sambil menatap ilustrasi itu dengan pandangan kosong.

Namun lamunannya buyar saat bel masuk berbunyi. Dengan cepat Ia menutup buku itu dan menaruhnya disembarang rak. Dengan cepat Ia berlari ke kelasnya agar tidak terlambat tanpa menghiraukan sang karnivore yang tak segan-segan menghukum siapa saja yang melanggar aturan sekolah.

V v v v V

Enam hari menjelang hallowen.

Lagi-lagi Tsuna hanya bisa melamun di beranda kamarnya sambil memandangi hiruk pikuk suasana malam. Ia melirik jam dinding, pukul sebelas malam. Dan lagi-lagi Tsuna tak dapat tidur memikirkan langkah yang harus Ia ambil sekarang. Ikut festival atau tidak?

Pikirannya boleh melayang ke festival sekolah, namun matanya terus mencari. Mencari sesosok misterius yang kemarin berdiri di bawah pohon rindang itu. Namun yang Ia temukan hanya kehampaan. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Dan malam terus menampakkan sosoknya yang agung.

Tsuna menguap lebar. Ternyata pegal juga berdiri di sana tanpa melakukan apapun. Tsuna akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa menutup pintu beranda agar angin dengan bebas masuk ke kamarnya. Ia duduk di lantai dengan pulpen di tangan kanannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Tsuna sudah tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Kostum apa yang cocok untukku? Mumi? Tidak cocok." Tsuna mencoret-coret kertas yang berisi daftar kostum hallowen. "... atau pakai _jack__o-latern_saja ya? Biar wajahku tidak terlihat."

Tsuna terus mencoret nama-nama kostum dengan gusar. Namun tangannya tiba-tiba terhenti di kata 'vampire'. Tsuna merasa ada yang mengawasinya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, kiri dan kanannya. Memastikan tak ada seorangpun yang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa mendadak hawanya menjadi dingin ya?" Tsuna memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil. Ada yang tidak beres di kamarnya. Tsuna merasa kamarnya mendadak dingin dan sangat sunyi. Seolah tak ada kehidupan yang terdengar dari kamarnya. Padahal sebelumnya Ia masih mendengar tawa anak-anak atau suara mobil lewat. Namun kini telinganya seolah tuli. Tak dapat mendengar apapun.

Diliriknya jam dinding. Pukul dua belas kurang. Dengan gelisah, Tsuna menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya. Pukul dua belas. Berarti sama seperti semalam. Saat Ia bertemu dengan sosok misterius itu. Namun kini tak ada tanda-tanda Ia akan berdiri di bawah pohon itu lagi. Dan Tsuna enggan turun dari ranjangnya.

Dilihatnya pintu beranda kamarnya masih terbuka lebar. Tsuna menyesali mengapa Ia tidak menutupnya tadi. Namun matanya membulat lebar mendapati bayangan hitam di beranda lantai duanya. Siapa dia? Dan bagaimana cara Ia naik ke beranda yang terletak di lantai dua?

"Si-Siapa itu?" suara Tsuna bergetar karena takut. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada selimut. Tak terasa tubuhnya gemetar dan keringat mengalir melewati dagunya.

Bayangan hitam itu semakin terlihat di beranda. Tsuna memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Berusaha memaksa otaknya untuk berkata jika bayangan itu hanya imajinasinya. Namun usahanya sia-sia saat telinganya yang secara aneh tak dapat mendengar apapun, kini dapat mendengar suara. Suara misterius.

"_Buona__sera,_Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna semakin menajamkan telinganya. Bahasa apa itu? Italia? Siapa itu? Tsuna bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Bayangan itu... bukan! Sosok itu! Itu manusia. Bukan! Entahlah. Yang pasti, sosok itu nyata.

"Si-Siapa?" Tsuna dengan susah payah memaksa mulutnya untuk bersuara. Meski suaranya lebih terdengar parau dan gemetar.

"Aku adalah takdirmu, Tsunayoshi." Sosok itu menggerakkan kakinya, berjalan masuk ke kamar Tsuna. Hal pertama yang Ia temui adalah senyum itu! Dan... Oh? Dia memanggil Tsuna dengan nama kecilnya?

"Kau..." Tsuna tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena dengan cepat sosok itu menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Tsuna.

"Pelankan suaramu." Sosok itu tersenyum hangat. Namun tatapannya bisa dikatakan kurang hangat. Lebih tepatnya Ia menatap Tsuna dalam. Seolah ingin menerkanya saat itu juga.

Tsuna mengangguk pelan. Matanya membulat lebar karena terkejut akan kedatangan sosok itu. Dan lagi, Ia bisa bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Sebelum Ia membuka mulut tadi, sosok itu masih berdiri di pintu berandanya. Namun baru saja Tsuna mengeluarkan satu kata, sosok itu sudah berada di depannya.

Ia berdiri di samping ranjang Tsuna. Tsuna merasa jari telunjuk itu menempel di bibirnya lembut meski dingin merayap di bibirnya. Jari itu dingin, pikir Tsuna.

"Kau... siapa?" tanya Tsuna lirih sambil berbisik.

"Aku Primo. Panggil saja aku Giotto. Aku..."

"...vampire?"

Tsuna seolah membeku. Tubuhnya sama sekali tak dapat Ia gerakkan. Entah karena ketakutan, atau memang 'orang' yang bernama Giotto itu telah menghipnotisnya. Siapa tahu?

Giotto naik ke ranjang Tsuna. Suara berdecit dari besi ranjangnya, menandakan bahwa Ia adalah makhluk nyata yang memiliki bobot tubuh. Ia naik ke atas tubuh Tsuna yang hanya dapat diam terpaku.

"Mengapa kau tahu tentangku, Tsunayoshi?" suara berat Giotto menghenyakkan lamunan Tsuna. Tsuna menggeleng pelan. Kerongkongannya seolah kering kerontang hingga tak sepatah katapun dapat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sepertinya sudah malam. Kau tidurlah agar besok bisa sekolah lagi. _Buona__notte_, Tsunayoshi."

Dan sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di kening Tsuna. Tsuna yang terkejut hanya dapat membulatkan matanya tanpa dapat berbuat apa-apa selain melihat sosok Giotto telah berada di beranda.

"Aku akan datang lagi, besok."

Dan Giotto pun terjun dari beranda. Kaget, Tsuna refleks berlari ke beranda kamarnya tanpa sadar Ia dapat bergerak lagi. Tsuna mencari sosok Giotto yang terjun dari lantai dua kamarnya. Namun tak sedikitpun Ia menemukan sosok itu di sana. Giotto telah menghilang.

Dengan wajah merona, Tsuna mengelus kening tempat Giotto mengecupnya tadi. "... kau aneh, vampire Primo."

V v v v V

**To Be Continue!**

**Ok. Chapter pertama selesai. Mohon review untuk membangkitkan semangat saia. :D**


	2. Five days to go!

**Yooo! Kembali lagi dengan author gaje, Lavenz Aru.**

**Kali ini dengan tema hallowen. Tepok tangan doong! (READER : tepok tangan gak ikhlas)**

**Warning! **

**Lime! OOC! Tidak bermaksud untuk bashing chara. Namun demi kelancaran fic ini, maka saia buat seperti ini. AU!**

**Enjoy minna!**

V v v v V

Lima hari menjelang festival hallowen

Tsuna berjalan lesu ke arah kelasnya. Tadi pagi Ia hampir terlambat gara-gara kejadian semalam yang membuatnya lagi-lagi tak dapat memejamkan matanya. Banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk di hatinya. Siapa sebenarnya Giotto? Mengapa Ia hadir di hidupnya? Apa yang sebenarnya Ia inginkan?

"Herbivore!"

Tsuna bergidik. Suara bariton milik seseorang yang seharusnya Tsuna usahakan agar tidak bermasalah dengannya, terdengar di belakang. Dengan kaku, Tsuna menggerakkan tubuhnya memutar ke arah suara tersebut.

Dan benar! Sang karnivore sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan _death__glare_, seolah siap menerkam Tsuna saat itu juga. Oh oh! Apa itu di tangannya? Tonfa? Masalah gawat nih sepertinya. Hawa di sekeliling orang itupun sangat gelap. Nampaknya Ia marah besar.

"Kemarin kau berlari di lorong, bukan? Dan sekarang kau terlambat namun kau memohon pada penjaga gerbang agar membukakanmu pintu, apa aku benar?"

Tsuna menelan ludahnya susah payah. _Double_ gawat! Ternyata Hibari melihatnya saat Tsuna berlari di lorong kemarin dan pagi ini saat Tsuna terlambat namun dengan _puppy__eyes_memohon agar dibukakan pintu gerbang.

"I-Iya. Ma-Maaf. Aku-"

Hibari menghantamkan tonfanya ke tembok, tepat di samping leher Tsuna. Tsuna tersudut di tembok. Tinggal sedikit lagi saja Tsuna salah bergerak, lehernya pasti sudah terluka parah. Hibari menatap Tsuna dalam. Ada kekesalan dan kemarahan di sana.

"_Kamikorosu,_ Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

"Hiiiii! Maaaafff!"

Tsuna memejamkan matanya erat. Percuma saja melawan sang karnivore yang lapar. Ia sebagai herbivore –Tsuna sadar–, hanya dapat berlari dari incaran sang karnivore. Namun jika Ia telah tertangkap, maka _the__end!_

Tsuna merasa tangannya ditarik kasar oleh seseorang. Dengan takut-takut, Tsuna membuka matanya dan mendapati Hibari menggenggam (lebih tepatnya mencengkeram) tangan Tsuna dan menyeretnya ke ruang kedisiplinan. Dengan pasrah, Tsuna hanya dapat mengikuti.

BRUK!

Tsuna terpental di kursi saat dengan kasar Hibari melempar tubuh Tsuna yang kecil dan ringan itu ke sofa hitamnya. Tsuna meringis mendapati sofa itu menghantam tubuhnya cukup keras.

"Hmph! Kau sedang menggodaku, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" ujar Hibari dengan senyum dingin seperti biasa. Tsuna mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Menggoda?_

"Hiii! Ma-Maaf!"

Tsuna segera membetulkan posisi duduknya dengan wajah memerah. Saat Hibari melemparnya, Tsuna jatuh di sofa dengan posisi tengkurap dengan kaki berlutut. Atau dalam bahasa ehemsexehem, _doggy__style_!

"Tetap saja, _kamikorosu,_Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

"Akh!"

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Hibari kembali membuat Tsuna dalam posisi awal. Dan Hibari dengan cepat melepas pita dasinya dan mengikat tangan Tsuna di belakang. Membuat sang herbivore hanya dapat terbelalak lebar dan wajah memerah padam.

"Hi-Hibari-san? Me-Mengapa..."

Tsuna menoleh ke belakang, ke arah sang karnivore yang diselimuti hawa hitamnya. Nampaknya Hibari benar-benar marah. Tapi kenapa harus begini? Batin Tsuna dalam hati. Airmatanya sudah Ia usahakan agar tidak mengalir.

"Hukuman untukmu, herbivore!"

"Huku-Aakh!"

Suara jeritan Tsuna terdengar keras. Namun Hibari tak mempermasalahkannya karena tak ada seorangpun yang berani mendekati ruang kedisiplinan miliknya. Tsuna masih menoleh ke belakang, meski airmatanya sudah mengalir deras di wajahnya.

Hibari kembali menghujami tubuh Tsuna dengan tonfanya. Tsuna hanya dapat menjerit kesakitan tanpa dapat berbuat apa-apa. Siapa yang dapat melawan sang pemilik aura gelap Hibari? Tak ada! Apalagi Tsuna.

"Hi-Hibari-san. A-Ampun..." ujar Tsuna lirih. Ia meringis kesakitan. Dirasanya tubuhnya telah memar-memar di sana sini. Atau mungkin telah mengalir darah segar? Tsuna hanya dapat menerka-nerka saja tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Salahmu yang pertama! Karena berlari di lorong!"

Tsuna membenamkan wajahnya di sofa. Tak ingin melihat kemurkaan Hibari dan tak ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya. Namun sudah beberapa lama Tsuna menunggu, tangan kasar Hibari ataupun tonfanya tak hadir di tubuhnya.

"Kesalahan keduamu, terlambat!" terdengar lagi suara Hibari yang penuh marah. Oh ternyata dia masih di sini. Lalu apa yang Ia lakukan tadi? Kenapa Ia bungkam sesaat?

"Akh? Hi-Hibari-saaann?" jerit Tsuna kali ini berbeda. Kini nada suaranya bukanlah nada suara kesakitan. Namun nada memohon dan penuh tanya akan yang dilakukan Hibari.

Hibari tersenyum dingin. Tangannya dengan lihai telah melepas resleting dan sabuk Tsuna hingga celana panjang seragamnya dapat dengan mudah dilepas. Tsuna meronta-ronta dengan wajah semerah tomat. Sangat malu mendapati perlakuan berbeda Hibari.

"Hukumanmu kumulai, Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

"Hukuman? Bukankah.. Akh!"

Dengan sekali tarik, celana panjang Tsuna telah terlepas hingga mengekspos dengan bebas paha dan betisnya yang kurus. Dan tentu saja sedikit terlihat samar sesuatu yang ada di dalam celana boxernya. Tsuna kembali meronta namun dengan sigap tangan Hibari telah menahannya agar tidak dapat bergerak.

"Hi-Hibari-saann... Jangan!" airmata Tsuna menetes lagi. Ia memohon agar Hibari melepasnya. Namun alih-alih menuruti permohonannya, Hibari malah menghujamkan ujung tonfanya ke tengah bokong sang herbivore yang sukses membuatnya menjerit tertahan.

Tsuna semakin membasahi sofa dengan airmata. Ia merasa sesuatu yang besar memasuki tubuhnya. Tentu saja! Ujung tonfa itu besar! Dan lagi sejak kapan boxernya pun telah turun hingga pahanya?

"Hmm..." hanya gumamam yang terdengar dari belakang Tsuna. Tsuna tak kuasa melihat wajah Hibari dan lebih memilih membenamkan wajahnya di sofa. Rasa nyeri dan panas mengalir deras dari tubuh bagian bawahnya yang baru pertama kali Ia rasakan.

"Sa-Sakit sekali, Hibari-san. Ma-Maafkan aku. Kumohon.. Lepaskan aku..." Tsuna kembali memohon meski tak memandangi wajah lawan bicaranya.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, tonfa itu semakin didorong Hibari masuk lebih dalam ke tubuh Tsuna. Membuat sang punya tubuh menjerit keras sekali karena merasakan sakit dan perih berkepanjangan itu.

"Hmm... Kau cukup menggoda, herbivore."

"Ukh..." Tsuna kembali membenamkan wajahnya di sofa. Tangannya yang terikat kuat membuat Tsuna tak dapat bergerak apalagi kabur. Ditambah Hibari memang menahan tubuhnya dengan satu tangannya. Cukup satu tangan Hibari untuk membuat Tsuna tak dapat bergerak.

"Hmm..." Gumaman Hibari terdengar lagi. Tangannya mulai Ia gerakkan maju mundur dengan ritme teratur. Hingga membuat tonfa di tangannya ikut bergerak maju mundur di tubuh Tsuna.

Suara Tsuna yang awalnya terdengar bergetar karena sakit, kini berganti dengan desah pelan dengan nada memohon di dalamnya. ".. Ah... Hi-Hibari-san.. Jangan.. Aannhh.."

Dan saat Hibari menghujamkan tonfanya lebih dalam, Tsuna terbelalak dan tubuhnya menjadi tegang seketika. Melihat hal itu, Hibari tanggap. Ia tahu bahwa Ia telah melalui titik aman sekarang.

"Oh? Sepertinya aku telah menemukan bagian paling tersensitifmu, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah di sofa. Malu karena telah menyajikan pemandangan seperti itu dihadapan sang ketua komite disiplin. Ia menggeleng pelan. Berharap agar tonfa itu segera menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Terdengar decak kesal dari sang karnivore di sela-sela suara bel tersebut. Dengan kasar, Hibari mencabut tonfa tersebut dari dalam tubuh Tsuna. Tsuna menjerit dan akhirnya menarik nafas lega.

"Ini baru permulaan, herbivore!"

Hibari membalikkan tubuh Tsuna yang menyuguhkan pemandangan menggiurkan. Wajah Tsuna yang memerah dengan airmata masih menetes di wajahnya serta tatapan sayu dari sang herbivore yang tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Pergilah! Jika kau terlambat masuk kelas, aku akan lebih banyak memberimu hukuman!"

Dan Tsuna langsung berlari cepat tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit yang masih melanda tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Hibari-san... Kau menakutkan.."

V v v v V

Malam harinya, Tsuna duduk sambil memeluk bantal di ranjang. Ia tak habis pikir atas perlakuan Hibari pagi itu. Mengapa Ia seperti itu? Ada apa gerangan?

"Ukh..." Tsuna meringis. Ia merasakan sakit saat Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya. Sakit di tubuhnya, juga di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Malam ini Ia enggan berdiri di beranda lagi. Rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya membuat Tsuna tak dapat berdiri lama dan lebih memilih duduk di kasurnya yang empuk. Tsuna menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan bantal. Samar, wajahnya merona merah.

Tsuna tahu itu hukuman baginya yang lalai. Namun hukuman macam itu bukanlah khas Hibari Kyouya. Lalu mengapa... mengapa Hibari akhirnya jadi yang pertama menyentuh tubuh Tsuna?

TOK TOK

Suara ketukan terdengar dari beranda. Tsuna berubah waspada. Siapa malam-malam begini mengetuk pintu berandanya?

"Tsunayoshi.."

Suara itu.. oh! Karena kejadian pagi itu, hampir saja bayangan orang itu hilang. Orang yang membuatnya penasaran atas kehadirannya di dunia ini. Dia... Giotto...

"Ada apa?" Tsuna berusaha berjalan normal dan membukakan pintu beranda kamarnya. Ia mendapati Giotto tersenyum. Pakaiannya seperti biasa. Jubah panjang hitam. Celana hitam. _Vest_hitam. Dan kemeja putih.

"Sesuai janjiku, aku datang. Ada apa denganmu?" mata Giotto menelusuri tubuh Tsuna dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Sepertinya Ia menemukan sesuatu yang janggal dari Tsuna.

Tsuna menggeleng keras. Ia memaksakan diri tersenyum dan mengajak tamunya masuk ke dalam. Giotto mengikuti Tsuna yang berjalan di depannya dengan tatapan heran. Cara jalannya.. aneh..

"Ada perlu denganku, vampire Primo?"

Tsuna duduk di kasurnya dengan hati-hati. Hal itu semakin membuat Giotto heran. Tidak susah bagi Giotto menyadari keanehan Tsuna malam ini. Maka dari itu dengan cepat Giotto bergerak dan dalam beberapa detik saja, tubuhnya telah berada di atas tubuh Tsuna yang terbaring kaget di kasurnya.

"P-Primo?"

"Panggil aku Giotto, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna menggeleng. Mata cokelatnya kini bertemu dengan manik biru _sapphire_milik Giotto. Semburat merah kembali menghiasi wajah mungil Tsuna. "... kau 'kan lebih tua dariku. Tidak sopan jika aku memanggilmu begitu."

Giotto tersenyum hangat. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Tsuna. Tsuna yang berada di bawah hanya dapat memejamkan matanya karena kaget. Ia mengira jika Giotto akan melakukan sesuatu padanya. Namun sepertinya insting Tsuna benar karena setelah itu, tangan Giotto berpindah dengan cepat ke kerah baju Tsuna dan dengan sedikit kasar menurunkan kerah baju itu hingga mengekspos leher putih Tsuna.

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku Giotto-nii saja. Bagaimana?" tatapan Giotto berpindah dari bola mata Tsuna ke leher jenjang Tsuna. Ia sedikit menelan ludahnya. Ada hawa gelap muncul dari tubuh Giotto. Sama seperti tadi pagi. Tadi pagi? Jangan-jangan...

"Tsunayoshi..."

Tsuna membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Dilihatnya Giotto mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. Jangan. Jangan dasi. Jangan tali. Mohon Tsuna dalam hati. Trauma akan kejadian tadi pagi membuat Tsuna sedikit ketakutan.

"Jawab panggilanku, Tsunayoshi."

"I-Iya?" suara Tsuna bergetar. Giotto menyernyitkan keningnya tidak paham atas keanehan Tsuna. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya dan memberikannya pada Tsuna.

"Bo-Botol?" Tsuna menggenggam botol pemberian Giotto dengan tatapan heran. Botol antik dengan tutup dari gabus.

"Ya. Kumohon berikan sedikit darahmu padaku..."

Tsuna terbelalak. Darah? Untuk apa? "... A-Aku..."

"Kumohon, Tsunayoshi." Ada nada memohon yang dalam dari suara Giotto. "... karena aku tak ingin menyakitimu..."

Bibir Tsuna bergetar. Airmatanya telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tak ingin menyakiti? Oh betapa indahnya kata-kata itu. Seumur hidup, Tsuna baru pertama mendengar kata-kata itu ditujukan padanya.

"Ba-Baiklah. Akan kuberikan..."

Giotto tersenyum mendengar jawaban Tsuna. Ia segera berpindah dari tubuh Tsuna dan duduk di kasur. Tsuna ikut duduk sambil menggenggam botol itu erat dengan tangan gemetar. Memberikan darah, berarti Ia harus terluka dulu bukan?

Giotto melihat ketakutan itu dari mata Tsuna. Ia tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Tsuna. Dikecup punggung tangan Tsuna dengan lembut, kemudian kembali menatap bola mata Tsuna. Kini wajah sang pemilik bola mata cokelat itu merona merah.

"Aku mengerti ketakutanmu. Ini tak akan lama. Dan hanya sedikit sakit. Bersabarlah, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna mengangguk. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Ia merasakan benda tumpul menusuk kulit telapak tangannya. Tsuna meringis pelan. Merasakan sesuatu merobek kulitnya dan mengaliri darah segar dari sana.

Tsuna tak sanggup menatap kejadian itu. Ia lebih memilih memasrahkan dirinya pada Giotto yang sebenarnya belum Ia kenal benar. Namun nalurinya berkata jika Giotto adalah orang yang dapat Ia percaya.

"Sudah. Bukalah matamu, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna membuka matanya perlahan. Dilihatnya Giotto masih menggenggam tangannya yang mengalir darah. Botol kecil antik itu kini terisi cukup penuh oleh larutan merah. Darahnyakah itu? Tsuna bergidik melihat pemandangan di depannya. Giotto tersenyum. Namun tak dapat menyembunyikan dua taring panjang yang tajam dan sedikit darah di bibir Giotto.

"Manis sekali..." Giotto bergumam pelan. Tsuna menyernyitkan keningnya. Manis? Wajahnyakah? "...darahmu..."

"Ah?" Tsuna tersenyum malu-malu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tak ingin Giotto mengetahui gejolak hatinya yang mengalir deras di tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?" Giotto tersenyum dan menutupi mata Tsuna dengan tangan kirinya yang dingin. "...sabarlah sedikit lagi, Tsunayoshi."

"Eh?"

Tsuna menjerit tertahan saat dirasa piyamanya telah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Tsuna meronta. Namun tangan kuat Giotto malah merangkul pundaknya dan mendekatkan tubuh Tsuna pada tubuh Giotto. "...Giotto...-nii?"

"Senang mendengarmu memanggilku seperti itu, Tsunayoshi. Aku tak akan menyakitimu."

"Ta-Tapi.. Aah!"

Tsuna merasa angin dingin menerpa kulitnya. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Ia terkejut hingga menjerit tertahan. Melainkan karena ada sesuatu yang basah dan lembut bergerak menyapu luka-luka di tubuhnya akibat hantaman tonfa Hibari.

"Kau sensitif sekali, Tsunayoshi?"

"Nggh..." Tsuna berusaha meredam suaranya agar tidak mendesah saat lidah Giotto menelusuri tiap inchi luka Tsuna yang membiru. "Gi-Giotto-nii... Apa yang..."

"Tenanglah. Dan lihat saja."

"Lihat? Tapi mataku ditutup olehmu. Aku tak dapat melihat... aahh.."

Tsuna bergerak pelan saat lidah Giotto kini menyapu luka di lengannya. Terus bergerak ke dadanya membuat sang punya tubuh terus berusaha untuk tidak mendesah keras. Tubuh Tsuna menjadi basah. Namun sedetik kemudian, Ia merasa sangat mengantuk hingga tubuhnya terjatuh dipelukan Giotto.

"Oya? Kau tidur, Tsunayoshi?" Giotto menjauhkan tangannya dan mendapati Tsuna telah terlelap. Senyum kembali tersungging dari wajah Giotto. Ia membaringkan Tsuna di kasur dan menyelimutinya perlahan. "_Buona__notte_, Tsunayoshi."

Dan satu kecupan lembut mendarat di kening Tsuna. Seperti malam kemarin. Giotto berjalan menjauh dan berdiri di beranda. "... kasihan sekali kau, Tsunayoshi. Tubuhmu sampai seperti itu. Aku harus lebih menjagamu lagi, _The__Blood_ku."

Dan Giotto, seperti malam sebelumnya, terjun dari lantai dua dan menghilang tanpa jejak. Sementara Tsuna tak menyadari jika memar dan luka di telapak tangannya telah menghilang. Tsuna baru menyadari hal itu setelah keesokannya. Saat Ia terbangun dan mendapati tak ada seorangpun di sisinya.

"Giotto-nii sudah pergi ya? Ah?" Tsuna meraba dirinya. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya hilang. Saat Ia berkaca di kamar mandi, tak sedikitpun Ia menemukan luka memar itu di kulit putihnya. Dengan wajah memerah, Tsuna berbisik lirih, "... terimakasih, Giotto-nii..."

V v v v V


	3. Four days to go!

**Yooo! Kembali lagi dengan author gaje, Lavenz Aru.**

**Kali ini dengan tema hallowen. Tepok tangan doong! (READER : tepok tangan gak ikhlas)**

**Warning! **

**Lime! OOC! Tidak bermaksud untuk bashing chara. Namun demi kelancaran fic ini, maka saia buat seperti ini. AU!**

**Enjoy minna!**

V v v v V

Empat hari menjelang festival hallowen

Tsuna berlari secepat yang Ia bisa. Terlambat lagi! Oh tidak! Haruskah Ia bertemu lagi dengan sang karnivore dan mendapat siksaan seperti kemarin? Tsuna meringis mengingat kejadian kemarin dan semakin mempercepat larinya.

"Ah, Juudaimee! Cepaattt!" terlihat Gokudera melambaikan tangannya di dekat gerbang sekolah. Tsuna tersenyum dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Iyaa! Ah?" Langkah Tsuna tiba-tiba terhenti. Sepertinya tadi Ia melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar berdiri di dekat tiang. Dengan wajah penasaran, Tsuna menelusuri tempat itu. Namun nihil. Tak ada seorangpun di sana.

"Juudaimeee! Cepaattt! Gerbangnya sudah mau ditutup!" suara teriakan Gokudera membuat lamunan Tsuna buyar dan kembali mengingatkannya akan konsekuensi terlambat. Tsuna mengangguk dan kembali berlari dengan cepat.

"Hey, jangan tutup dulu gerbangnya!" Gokudera memberi _deathglare_ pada petugas disiplin yang menjaga gerbang. Merasa takut akan tatapan Gokudera, petugas itu hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Sampaaii! Hhh.." Tsuna menarik nafasnya. Berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Namun bel masuk memaksanya untuk kembali berlari ke kelas.

"Juudaime. Kemarin anda ngapain di ruang kedisiplinan?" teguran Gokudera membuat Tsuna membatu. Jangan-jangan... Gokudera melihat dan mendengar sosoknya yang menyedihkan? "...Kemarin aku melihatmu diseret oleh Hibari. Anda tidak diapa-apakan?"

Tsuna menggeleng. Syukurlah hanya sebatas melihat sampai situ. Ujar Tsuna dalam hati. "Tidak. Ia hanya memarahiku saja. Tenang saja."

Tsuna duduk di kursinya. Sang guru belum datang juga. Kemana Ia pergi? Dengan gelisah, Tsuna menunggu sang guru datang. Karena sepertinya Ia merasakan firasat tidak enak hari ini.

"Eh, ada guru baru lho! Tampan sekali lagi. Tadi aku melihatnya di ruang guru."

"Oh ya? Benarkah?"

Suara kasak kusuk teman-teman perempuan Tsuna terdengar. Dengan penasaran, Tsuna mendengarkan. Apa? Guru baru di tengah semester seperti ini? Siapa ya? Katanya tampan?

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Membuyarkan lamunan Tsuna dan kembali pada kenyataan. Teriakan dari para murid perempuan terdengar saat kaki sang guru baru mulai menapakkan kakinya di kelasnya. Tsuna, karena pendek dan duduk di belakang, tak dapat melihat dengan cepat sosok orang yang akan menjadi guru barunya itu karena para murid perempuan berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap sang guru dengan berbinar-binar.

"Perkenalkan. Ini guru olahraga kalian yang baru. Perkenalkan dirimu, Pak."

"Sawada Ieyasu. Salam kenal. Dan duduklah kalian semua. Jangan berdiri seperti itu." Sang guru baru tersenyum. Spontan jeritan dari murid perempuan menggema ke seisi kelas. Gokudera dengan wajah bete menutup telinganya. Ingin sekali Ia meledakkan dinamit ke kelas ini.

"Sawada?" tatapan dari murid-murid kini tertuju pada Tsuna yang duduk dengan canggung. "... dia kenalanmu, Sawada-kun?"

Tsuna menggeleng keras. Sejak kapan Ia punya keluarga kecuali sang ibu? Ia anak tunggal. Tak mungkin punya kakak atau adik. Lalu mengapa marga mereka berdua sama?

"Iya ya. Sekilas mirip Sawada-kun."

"Sepupumu, Tsuna-kun?" Yamamoto menoel pundak Tsuna dengan pulpen. Lagi-lagi Tsuna hanya menggeleng keras. Siapa sih dia?

Tsuna mengangkat kepalanya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa sang guru baru dengan marga yang sama dengannya. Dan mata Tsuna hanya dapat terbelalak lebar dan mulut menganga saat mengetahui siapa sosok guru olahraga baru itu.

"Vampire Primo?" Tsuna menunjuk orang yang Ia maksud dengan keringat dingin mengalir deras di keningnya. Semua orang di kelasnya hanya dapat menatapnya heran. Vampire?

"Hahahaha. Kau selalu saja bercanda, Tsunayoshi." Giotto menempelkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya, tersenyum sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya yang sukses membuat murid perempuan berteriak histeris dan melupakan kata-kata Tsuna yang aneh tadi.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai saja pelajaran hari ini." Giotto membuka buku absen dan mengabsen murid-murid satu persatu.

Mengapa vampire bisa hidup di siang hari? Setahu Tsuna, vampire itu hanya dapat bergerak di malam hari dan tidur di siang hari. Namun vampire yang satu ini... aneh sekali. Dan mengapa sekarang Ia menjadi guru olahraga di sekolah Namimori Chuu ini?

Tsuna melamun dengan berjuta pikiran dan pertanyaan yang tak dapat Ia temukan jawabannya. Ia menatap ke depan namun otak dan hatinya melayang ke tempat lain.

"...yoshi... Sawada Tsunayoshi.."

"Juudaime, namamu dipanggil tuh. Hei." Gokudera menyikut lengan Tsuna pelan hingga membuat lamunan Tsuna lagi-lagi buyar. Dengan gagap, Tsuna berdiri dan menjawab dengan lantang.

"Iyaaa?"

Semua mata tertuju padanya. Giotto menatapnya dengan tatapan heran sekaligus geli. Sekuat tenaga Ia menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak melihat wajah Tsuna yang tersipu karena malu.

"Baiklah. Sekarang ganti pakaian kalian dengan baju olahraga. Kita berkumpul di lapangan." Giotto berjalan keluar kelas. Namun langkahnya terhenti dan Ia kembali masuk ke kelas. "Oh ya, Tsuna, ke ruang saya dulu sebelum berkumpul."

Tsuna terbengong melihatnya. Ke ruang guru dulu? Untuk apa? Namun akhirnya Tsuna mengangguk dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah selesai, Tsuna berlari kecil ke arah ruang guru.

Namun di tengah jalan, Ia bertemu lagi dengan sang karnivore. Ia menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasa. Tidak. Tidak biasa. Ada aura hitam di sekelilingnya. Ini-gawat.

"Hei, herbivore! Sini kau!" Hibari menarik kerah baju olahraga Tsuna dan memepetkan tubuhnya di dinding. Tsuna yang kaget hanya bisa diam menerima perlakuan itu. Apa lagi kali ini?

"Tadi pagi kau mengancam petugas penjaga gerbang agar tidak menutup gerbang sebelum kau masuk, bukan?"

"Eh? Ti-Tidak! Bukan aku.. aku..."

"Hoo. Jadi kau mau menyalahi temanmu?"

Tsuna terdiam. Ia menggeleng keras. Tidak. Tidak akan. Tsuna menghela nafas dan dengan takut-takut Ia menatap balik Hibari yang masih mencengkeram kerah lehernya. Nafasnya sedikit sesak mendapati Hibari begitu keras mencengkeramnya hingga Tsuna sedikit megap-megap.

"Hi-Hibari-san.. Kumohon.. Ukh.. Lepaskan.."

Hibari menggeleng. Ia membalikkan tubuh Tsuna hingga Tsuna menghadap tembok. Dengan tubuh gemetar, Tsuna menanti apa yang akan dilakukan ketua yang paling ditakuti itu kemudian.

"Hiiiyaaaaa!" Tsuna menjerit. Lagi-lagi! Dengan mudah celana olahraganya dilepas beserta boxer miliknya. Tsuna menggeleng keras, memohon agar Hibari melepasnya karena takut dilihat oranglain. Namun permohonan itu tak digubris sedikitpun oleh Hibari.

"Hmph. Kali ini aku tak membawa tonfaku, herbivore." Ujar Hibari sambil merapatkan tubuhnya di punggung Tsuna. Sedikit banyak Tsuna menghela nafas lega saat mendengarnya. Eh tunggu. Jika Hibari tidak membawa tonfa, maka...

"Akh!" Tsuna merasakan lagi. Sesuatu masuk dengan kasar di lubang belakangnya hingga sakit itu kembali datang. Apa? Jari?

"Hi-Hibari-san... A-Ampuni aku..."

Permohonan Tsuna hanya terdengar seperti angin lalu. Dengan cepat Hibari menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk hingga membuat Tsuna mau tidak mau bereaksi. Saat dirasa pas, Hibari menambahkan satu jari lagi. Mendesak masuk ke lubang bagian belakang Tsuna dengan sangat kasar hingga membuat Tsuna memekik keras.

"Sa-Sakiittt! Ukh!"

Mendengar pekikan Tsuna, Hibari dengan beringas memasukkan lagi satu jarinya. Ia memposisikan jarinya silang menyilang agar memudahkannya memasukkan ketiga jarinya dan menggerakkannya cepat.

"Hiaaaahh!" Tsuna kembali bereaksi. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Wajahnya sudah sepenuhnya memerah. Airmata yang daritadi Ia tahan, akhirnya mengalir juga. Saat jari Hibari masuk lebih dalam, tubuh Tsuna mengejang pelan. Dan miliknya menjadi lebih tegang dari sebelumnya.

"Hoo? Aku menemukan lagi titikmu, herbivore."

Dengan ganas Hibari menghujam titik tersensitif Tsuna, yaitu prostat. Membuat sang herbivore menjerit tertahan. Merasakan sesuatu mendesak keluar. Dan hujaman ke sekian kalinya, Tsuna menegang dan cairan putihpun keluar dari miliknya.

"Hoo? Sudah?"

Tsuna jatuh berlutut di lantai. Masih menghadap tembok, nafasnya tersengal dan salivanya sedikit menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Wajahnya yang panas memerah itu membuat Hibari tersenyum dingin seakan puas melihat hasilnya.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya!"

Tsuna mengenali suara itu. Namun Ia tak punya muka untuk menatap sang pemilik mata biru _sapphire_itu dalam kondisi seperti ini. Hibari mendecak kesal dan menyesali mengapa Ia tak membawa tonfanya untuk menghajar sang guru yang mengganggu momennya itu. Dengan kesal, Hibari pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Tsunayoshi! Kau baik-baik saja?" tangan besar dan dingin milik Giotto segera terulur untuk membantu Tsuna berdiri. Namun karena kedua kakinya mendadak lemas, Tsuna kembali oleng yang segera ditangkap oleh Giotto.

"Sa-kit..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Tsuna. Dengan cepat Giotto merapikan pakaian Tsuna dan menggendongnya ala _brydal__style_menuju ruang UKS. Tsuna hanya dapat pasrah membiarkan tubuhnya dibawa oleh sang guru.

Sesampainya di UKS, Giotto membaringkan tubuh Tsuna di kasur. Ditatapnya mata sayu Tsuna dengan khawatir. "Masih sakit?"

Pertanyaan Giotto hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan dari Tsuna. Oh betapa bodohnya Ia hingga terlambat memergoki sang _The__Blood_hidupnya disiksa seperti itu. Giotto melirik sekeliling. Sepi. Tak ada siapapun di sana.

"Tsunayoshi... Aku akan menghilangkan rasa sakitmu. Percayalah..."

Tsuna kembali mengangguk pelan. Giotto, setelah meminta izin, dengan perlahan menurunkan celana olahraga dan boxer Tsuna sebatas paha. Meski malu, Tsuna tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi karena rasa sakit itu masih bersarang di tubuhnya.

Dengan serius, Giotto memperhatikan hasil siksaan Hibari tadi. Dengan menggeleng pelan, Tsuna menggerakkan tubuhnya agar Giotto lekas menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mengobati Tsuna. "... Giotto-nii.. Cukup.. Jangan dilihat seperti itu. Aku malu sekali..."

"Oh? Maaf..."

"Ya... HIYAAA!" suara Tsuna yang awalnya lemah, mendadak keras. ".. Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Giotto-niiiiii!"

Giotto tersenyum penuh arti. Tsuna bergidik melihat senyum itu karena sambil tersenyum, Giotto dengan lidahnya menyapu setiap inchi bekas luka siksaan Hibari di tubuh bagian bawah Tsuna hingga membuat pemiliknya mendesah pelan.

"Aku sedang mengobatimu, Tsunayoshi. Diamlah sebentar."

"Tapi.. dingin..." Tsuna menggerakkan tubuhnya agar Giotto melepasnya. Namun pinggangnya sudah ditahan oleh Giotto hingga Tsuna tak dapat berbuat apa-apa kecuali mendesah.

"Memang dingin hasilnya. Bersabarlah."

Tsuna gemetar. Tubuhnya yang baru saja merasakan sensasi aneh, kembali dipaksa untuk menegang karena ulah sang guru. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa lama Tsuna menahan, pertahanannya jebol juga. Tsuna kembali mengeluarkan cairannya yang kedua dalam hidupnya.

"Aaah! Gi-Giotto-nii..." Tsuna ambruk di kasur. Giotto tersenyum sembari menjilati jarinya yang basah karena cairan Tsuna mengenai tangannya. "Hiyaaa! Apa yang kau lakukaan!" dengan wajah merah padam, Tsuna melempar bantal tepat mengenai wajah Giotto.

"Enak juga. Bisa dijadikan minuman selingan. Sekarang sakitnya hilang, bukan?"

Tsuna terdiam. Ia baru menyadari jika rasa nyeri dan sakit itu telah hilang. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk senang. "Iya... terima kasih, Giotto-nii..."

"Terimakasih kembali."

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Tsuna. Hening sesaat sebelum Tsuna menjerit dan kabur dengan cepat menuju lapangan dengan wajah memerah karena shock dan malu.

V v v v V

Tsuna berdiri di lapangan sembari menunggu sang guru selesai berganti pakaian. Dengan salah tingkah, Tsuna menyibukkan dirinya dengan pemanasan daripada ingatan liarnya kembali mengingat perlakuan Giotto padanya.

"Tsunayoshi..."

Tsuna menoleh ke arah suara itu. Tsuna melihat Giotto berdiri di bawah pohon. Sama seperti saat pertemuan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu. Dengan berlari kecil, Tsuna menghampiri Giotto dan mendapati Giotto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan bersandar di pohon. Baju olahraga hitamnya sangat pas untuknya. Berbeda kesannya jika Ia melihat Giotto dengan jubah hitamnya.

"Ada apa, Giotto-nii?" Tsuna berusaha meredam debar jantungnya yang keras. Giotto mendekati Tsuna dan menariknya dalam pelukan. Dingin. Gumam Tsuna. Entah mengapa sosok di depannya itu tak pernah hangat suhu tubuhnya. Mungkinkah karena Ia vampire?

"Kau pasti bingung mengapa aku yang vampire ini bisa berkeliaran di siang hari?"

Tsuna mengangguk. "Ya. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena darahmu, Tsunayoshi. Aku meminumnya karena hanya darahmu yang cocok untukku."

Tsuna terdiam. Jadi itu alasannya? "Jadi Giotto-nii ingin darahku lagi?"

Giotto menggeleng. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata cokelat Tsuna dalam. "Nanti malam. Jangan siang ini."

"Mengapa harus lewat botol? Bukankah lebih mudah jika Giotto-nii menghisap darahku langsung dari leher?"

Giotto terdiam. Ia kembali menggeleng. "Tidak. Karena aku tak ingin menyakitimu." Ya. Meski memang hal itu menyiksa batinnya. Karena sebagai vampire abadi, Ia harus mencari _The__Blood_generasi selanjutnya dan selanjutnya.

Dan Tsuna adalah generasi yang kesepuluh yang Giotto temui. Melihat sosok rapuh Tsuna, Giotto tak kuasa untuk menghisap langsung dari tubuh Tsuna karena Ia yakin Tsuna pasti langsung ambruk karena kekurangan darah. Meski keinginan itu terus bergejolak di darahnya.

"Ayo, Tsunayoshi. Kita mulai pelajaran olahraganya." Giotto mengulurkan tangannya. Tsuna dengan malu-malu mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan Giotto.

V v v v V

Malam harinya, Tsuna masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan rumahnya. Selesai mandi, Ia langsung memegang buku pelajaran. Dihiraukannya angin dingin yang bertiup dari beranda yang sengaja tak Ia tutup pintunya.

Karena Tsuna yakin Giotto akan datang malam ini.

"_Buona__sera,_Tsunayoshi."

Giotto menghembuskan nafasnya tepat di telinga Tsuna, membuat Tsuna bergidik geli dan dengan refleks melempar bukunya tepat di wajah Giotto. Giotto meringis menahan sakit di wajahnya namun Ia lalu tersenyum.

"Giotto-nii! Kaget aku!" Tsuna mengelus dadanya. Ia tersenyum lembut mendapati Giotto menatapnya begitu dalam. "Mau darahku, Giotto-nii?"

Giotto menelan ludahnya perlahan. Dengan ragu Ia mengangguk. Tsuna berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekati Giotto. "... Ambillah..."

Giotto membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Tsuna. Tanpa Tsuna tahu jika mata sang Primo sudah berubah warna menjadi kuning. Vampire Primo bukan bermata merah, namun kuning. Tapi tatapannya tak jauh lebih dalam dari yang pemilik mata merah.

"Giotto-nii?" Tsuna heran melihat Giotto seperti itu. Mengapa tingkahnya aneh sekali hari ini?

"Tsunayoshi..." suara bariton Giotto terdengar sedikit seram. Tsuna merasa kerah baju piyamanya telah diturunkan Giotto hingga mengekspos kembali leher putih Tsuna.

"Ya? Aah.." Tsuna gemetar saat lidah dingin Giotto menjilati lehernya perlahan hingga membuat leher Tsuna berkilau karena air liur Giotto.

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahan lagi, Tsunayoshi."

KRAUK!

Tsuna menahan rasa sakitnya akibat tusukan gigi taring Giotto. Dan Tsuna merasakan darahnya mengalir di mulut Giotto dengan deras. Giotto semakin menekan leher Tsuna di mulutnya dengan cara memeluk pinggang Tsuna agar dekat dengan tubuhnya dan mendorong kepala Tsuna.

"Gi-Giotto-nii.. Cu-kup... Aah..."

Tsuna mendadak lemas dan pusing. Sepertinya volume darah Tsuna berkurang setengahnya. Tsuna mendorong dada Giotto dengan lemah agar Giotto segera melepasnya.

"Oh? Maaf, Tsunayoshi!" dengan sigap Giotto melepasnya. Tsuna dapat melihat dua taring tajam Giotto dan juga darah yang belepotan di mulutnya. Giotto menyeka darah dari sisi mulutnya dan mengangkat tubuh Tsuna kemudian membaringkannya perlahan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tsunayoshi?" bola mata Giotto sudah kembali menjadi biru _sapphire_ sebelum Tsuna dapat melihatnya. Tsuna mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah.

"Sudah puas, Giotto-nii?"

"Ya. Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu berlebihan."

Tsuna menggeleng pelan. Ia memberi isyarat pada Giotto agar lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Tsuna. "Tidak apa-apa. Ini tanda terimakasihku karena Giotto-nii sudah menghilangkan rasa sakitku."

"Tapi sekarang aku melukaimu, Tsunayoshi!" Giotto mengacak rambutnya, merasa bersalah.

"Tidak. Aku cukup menikmatinya."

Tatapan Giotto berubah bingung. Namun Ia segera menyelimuti Tsuna dan memberinya kecupan selamat malam di kening anak itu. "_Buona__notte,_Tsunayoshi. Tidurlah dan besok kamu pasti membaik."

"Ya.."

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Giotto-nii..."

Giotto menghentikan langkahnya. "Ya?"

"... tidak. Hati-hati ya..."

"Baiklah."

Dan sosok Giotto menghilang di tengah kegelapan malam. Meninggalkan Tsuna seorang diri di kamarnya.

V v v v V

**TBC!**

**Fic ini dipost tepat pada tanggal 30 Oktober 2011. Happy hallowen minnaaa!**

**Jangan lupa review yaa.. sebenarnya fic ini mau dikelarin pas hallowen. Tapi apa mau dikata. huhuhu**


	4. 2 days to go!

**Paraaahhh… Aku kagak update nih fic lebih dari tiga bulaaannn.. Huhuhu… maaf ya reader semua. –pundung dipojokan-**

**Giotto : Ngapain pundung gitu. Yang harusnya pundung kan reader.**

**Tsuna : Betul-betul-betul**

**Aru: Diem lu upin-ipin bersaudara. Huhuhuhu**

**Tsu+Gio: -sweatdrop-**

**Aru : Udah petan masuk studio. Mana lagi tuh dua orang nyusahin. Wooii Hibarii! Alaudee!**

**Hiba+Al: Hm? Mencari kami? –_deathglare_-**

**Aru : -nelen ludah-. U-udah daritadi di situ ya? Kapan datengnya lu pada? Hahaha. –nyiut-**

**Giotto: Yosh. Ayo kerjaaa!**

**Hibari : Sebentar. Aku mau _kamikorosu_ ni author gendeng dulu!**

**Aru : TIDAAAKKKK!**

V v v v V

Tiga hari menjelang festival Hallowen

Tsuna berlari-lari kecil di lorong sekolah saat istirahat pertama tiba. Ia bermaksud menemui sang guru olahraga barunya untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Namun saat kakinya telah menapaki ruang guru, Ia merasakan ada yang tidak beres di sana.

"Anoo… Apakah Giotto-sensei ada?"

Tsuna membuka pintu dan bertanya kepada guru yang duduknya dekat pintu. Sang guru mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar ruang guru dan menggeleng pelan. "Sepertinya setelah bel berbunyi, Ia langsung keluar. Seperti terburu-buru."

"Eh? Oh. Baiklah. Terimakasih, sensei." Tsuna membungkukkan badannya dan menutup pintu ruang guru.

"Kemana gerangan Ia pergi?" Tsuna berniat mencari Giotto sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Ke ruang olahraga, nihil. Ke ruang musik juga nihil. Bahkan Tsuna telah memeriksa setiap kelas dan gudang. Namun tetap tak ditemukannya sosok vampir Primo itu. Lelah mencari, Tsuna duduk di tangga menuju ke atas sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Hhh.. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Aku belum bertemu Giotto-nii sama sekali. Kemana ya dia." Tsuna berpikir. Hampir semua tempat telah Ia cari. Berarti tinggal beberapa kemungkinan tempat yang akan di datangi Giotto.

"Atap sekolah.." Tsuna menolehkan kepalanya ke atas. Mungkin saja! Dengan segera Tsuna berdiri dan berlari menuju atap sekolah. Sebelum tangannya meraih kenop pintu, telinganya menangkap suara yang Ia kenal. Oh, ternyata di sana! Eh tunggu… sepertinya ada oranglain sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Giotto.

"Mau apa kau, _herbivore_?"

"Aku minta sekali lagi. Jangan ganggu Tsunayoshi!"

"Aku tidak mengganggunya. Aku hanya memberi hukuman ringan padanya."

Suara itu… Hibari! Jadi Giotto sedang bersama Hibari? Namun apa yang mereka bicarakan? Sepertinya suasana menjadi tegang dan mencekam. Tak berani mengganggu, Tsuna hanya dapat menguping dari balik pintu.

"Tidak dengan melukai tubuhnya! Kau itu tidak sekedar memberi hukuman. Tapi memenuhi hasrat liarmu!"

"Diam atau _kamikorosu_!"

"Oh mainanmu bagus juga. Kau menantangku? Baiklah!"

"Maju, _herbivore_!"

Hal yang selanjutnya Tsuna dengar adalah suara gaduh. Tsuna gemetar. Gara-gara membelanya, Giotto harus bertarung dengan Hibari? Tidak! Tsuna tak mau itu!

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" Tsuna memberanikan diri membuka pintu dan mendapati Giotto dengan kepalan tangannya tengah menduduki perut Hibari yang jatuh terduduk. Tsuna dapat melihat jika ini sudah keterlaluan. Hibari tampak kesal dengan kedatangan Tsuna. Sedangkan Giotto terkejut dan menurunkan kewaspadaannya pada lawannya. Hal ini diambil kesempatan untuk Hibari membalas pukulan Giotto.

"Tsuna—Aaw!" Giotto meringis saat tonfa Hibari mengenai pipi kirinya. Giotto jatuh terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi pipinya yang merah serta darah yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

"Cih! Pengganggu datang. Mau apa kau, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari berdiri dan memberi tatapan pamungkasnya yang membuat nyali Tsuna ciut.

"Cukup, Hibari!" Giotto berjalan ke arah Tsuna dan memeluknya erat. "… kuperingatkan sekali lagi. Jangan sentuh Tsunayoshi!"

Hibari terdiam sejenak sebelum telinganya mendengar bel masuk berbunyi. Ia dengan tenang berjalan melewati Tsuna dan Giotto. Ia berhenti sejenak dan kembali memberi _deathglare_ pada mereka berdua. Tsuna dapat melihat wajah Hibari penuh luka. Sepertinya sakit sekali?

"Cepat masuk sebelum tonfa ini menghajar tubuhmu lagi, Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

"Ha-Haaaiii!"

Merasa ciut dan takut, Tsuna segera berlari masuk ke dalam sekolah. Kacau. Semua jadi kacau.

V v v v V

Malam harinya di kamar Tsuna.

"Giotto-nii! Kenapa tadi siang harus sampai ada pertarungan seperti itu?"

Nafas Tsuna memburu karena kesal. Ia tak terima karena gara-gara dia, Hibari maupun Giotto sampai terluka. Giotto hanya tertunduk diam. Sejujurnya Ia begitu lemas sampai tak dapat membalas pertanyaan Tsuna.

Tsuna mendengus kesal. Namun tangannya tetap bekerja mengobati luka Giotto. "Angkat kepalamu, Giotto-nii."

Giotto tetap diam seribu bahasa. Menghela nafas berat, Tsuna memegang dagu Giotto dan mendongakkan wajah Giotto. Tanpa daya, Giotto menatap mata Tsuna. Dan Tsuna menemukan keputusasaan di bola mata biru Giotto.

"Giotto-nii.. Ada apa?" Tsuna mengolesi alkohol di pipi dan sudut bibir Giotto yang terluka dengan hati-hati. Namun Giotto tak kunjung berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna. Sebal karena dicuekin, Tsuna menaruh semua perlengkapan P3K ke dalam laci dengan sedikit kasar kemudian duduk di lantai tanpa berkata lagi.

"... Tsunayoshi..." akhirnya terdengar suara bariton Giotto. Tsuna tak mau menoleh karena masih kesal. Ia memeluk lututnya tanpa mau menatap ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya itu.

"... Tsunayoshi..." suara Giotto tampak terdengar lemah. Suara itu seperti seekor kucing yang mengiba pada ibunya. Menghela nafas pelan, Tsuna akhirnya menoleh dan mendapati Giotto menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Giotto-nii kenapa?"

Giotto tak menjawab. Ia hanya turun dari ranjang dan duduk di samping Tsuna. Dielusnya dengan lembut kedua pipi Tsuna tanpa berkata apa-apa. Seolah dengan diampun, Giotto yakin Tsuna mengetahu jawabannya.

"Giotto-nii haus? Atau ada masalah?"

Giotto mengangguk. Jawaban keduanya tepat. Ia haus. Seakan darahnya menjerit meminta asupan yang lebih banyak. Namun satu hal yang menghentikan Giotto untuk meminta darah pada Tsuna. Karena Ia tak ingin Tsuna menderita kekurangan darah.

Sedangkan masalah... apakah wajar seorang vampir merasa cemburu pada _The Blood_nya karena Ia diapa-apakan oranglain? Sejujurnya Giotto tak mengerti apa perasaan itu. Hanya saja saat melihat tubuh Tsuna terluka atas bawah, darah Giotto seolah mendidih sampai puncak kepalanya. Kesal, marah, sedih, tidak terima.

"... Giotto-nii jangan melamun terus..." Tsuna duduk di atas pangkuan Giotto. ".. Aku tak mengerti apa masalahmu. Kalau tak keberatan, Giotto-nii bisa cerita padaku. Jika tidak, apa yang harus kulakukan agar Giotto-nii kembali seperti semula?"

"...tetaplah di sampingku, Tsunayoshi." Giotto memeluk Tsuna erat. Meski penuh tanda tanya, Tsuna tak keberatan dipeluknya. Namun yang membuatnya tak nyaman adalah suhu tubuh Giotto yang tak pernah hangat. Jadi meski dipeluk, Ia seolah sedang memeluk tiang es. Dingin.

"...Tsunayoshi..." Giotto kembali memanggil nama Tsuna. Seolah kata-kata itu adalah kata terakhirnya. Tsuna tak bergeming. Ia tau Giotto menginginkannya. Dengan tanda kutip tentunya. Karena yang Tsuna tau, Giotto hanya membutuhkan darahnya. Tak lebih.

Giotto terdiam. Warna bola matanya kini kembali menjadi kuning terang. Tak mau Tsuna melihat matanya, Giotto menyenderkan kepala Tsuna di dadanya. Meski itu tak membantu Giotto menghilangkan rasa hausnya.

"…Giotto-nii.." Tsuna berbisik. "…jangan ditahan. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Tsuna melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Giotto.

"…Maaf.." Hanya itu yang dapat Tsuna dengar. Karena setelah itu, sesuatu merobek kulit lehernya dan darahpun mengalir dari bekas luka itu.

Tsuna mencengkeram jubah Giotto. Menahan sakit di leher dan pusing karena mulai kekurangan darah. Menyadari hal itu, Giotto menyudahi makan malamnya dan secepatnya menjilat luka Tsuna agar tertutup kembali.

Ada perasaan aneh saat lidah Giotto menyapu lehernya. Seperti ada hasrat lain selain takut dan geli. "…Giotto-nii? Sudah?" Tsuna mendongak dan mendapati Giotto menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tidurlah, Tsunayoshi. Besok kau akan membaik." Giotto menggendong tubuh mungil Tsuna dan membaringkannya di kasur. Tak lupa kecupan selamat malam di kening Tsuna. Giotto tersenyum Kemudian berjalan ke beranda. Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara Tsuna yang memanggilnya dengan suara pelan.

"…Giotto-nii…"

"Ada apa, Tsunayoshi?" Giotto membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap sosok Tsuna yang sudah duduk di atas kasurnya. Ia sedang menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan selimutnya. Giotto menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya dengan sabar.

"…kurang…." Suara Tsuna tenggelam oleh angin malam.

Giotto tidak bodoh. Ia mengerti sekali perasaan dan keadaan Tsuna meski Ia tak bertanya. Karena darahnya telah berbicara segalanya. Giotto kembali menghampiri ranjang Tsuna. Satu kakinya naik ke atas kasur Tsuna dan tangan kanannya perlahan menyentuh dagu Tsuna, mendongakkan kepalanya seperti halnya yang telah dilakukan Tsuna tadi.

Wajah putih Tsuna sedikit merona. Giotto menelan ludah melihat ekspresi Tsuna. Sungguh menggoda imannya. Mata cokelat karamel itu kini setengah tertutup, dengan mulut setengah terbuka, seolah mengundangnya untuk dilahap.

"…Maaf, Tsunayoshi…"

"Ma-mmm?"

Suasana sepi. Di kamar Tsuna hanya terdengar suara detik jam, dan suara nafas Tsuna yang sedikit memburu. Giotto menjauhkan wajahnya cepat. Wajahnya sedikit merah. Menyadari hal itu, Giotto membuang mukanya panik. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan dan berkata, "Maaf, Tsunayoshi." Giotto berjalan cepat ke arah beranda dan menghilang ditelan gelapnya malam.

"…"

Tsuna menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya. "_Fa.. Fast kiss_?" wajahnya kembali memerah. Tsuna menutupi seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya yang memerah dengan selimut. Merasakan debaran jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. "… Giotto-nii curang…"

V v v v V

Dua hari menjelang festival Hallowen.

Sore hari, saat menunggu bel pulang berbunyi, Tsuna mengumumkan sesuatu pada Gokudera yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. "Sudah diputuskan. Aku akan ikut dalam festival halloween itu!"

"Benarkah, Juudaimee?" Gokudera memasang tampang bahagianya. Seakan bunga-bunga memenuhi sekelilingnya. Bew.

"Iya. Tolong bantuannya ya, Gokudera-kun."

"Pasti, Juudaime. Apapun yang anda minta, akan saya laksanakan."

Tsuna sweatdrop juga mendengarnya. Jangan-jangan jika Tsuna meminta Gokudera terjun ke jurang, Ia akan laksanakan? Bahaya.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas mereka terbuka keras. Tsuna dan kawan-kawan terkejut bukan main. Yang lebih membuat terkejut lagi adalah siapa yang datang sore itu. Karnivore sekolahnya berdiri di belakang seseorang yang wajahnya mirip. Jangan-jangan…

"Gawat! Itu Alaude! Hibari-anii!"

"Haaah? Bakal ada angin topan nih?"

Tsuna menelan ludah. Sedikit banyak Ia tau siapa orang dengan wajah mirip Hibari dengan rambut krem itu. Tatapan yang sama seperti Hibari, tatapan membunuh. Dengar-dengar Hibari-anii bekerja sebagai polisi atau detektif. Semacam itulah. Dan ada apa gerangan seorang polisi datang ke ke sekolah?

"Tidak ada." Alaude berkata pendek. Hibari hanya diam dengan wajah menyiratkan tidak suka. Sepertinya Hibari tidak suka kakaknya datang ke sekolah itu.

"Pulanglah. Aku tak minta bantuanmu."

"Aku tak butuh permintaan bantuanmu. Aku hanya ingin menghajar orang yang telah membuatmu babak belur seperti itu!" Alaude membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Hibari tajam.

"Aku bukan _herbivore_!"

Tsuna keringat dingin. Orang yang telah membuat Hibari babak belur? Giotto-nii? Jadi Hibari-anii mencari Giotto? Untunglah Giotto sedang tidak di kelas ini…

"Mencari siapa?" Tsuna tertegun. Baru saja Ia bersyukur, orang yang bersangkutan datang. Giotto-nii bodoohh! Pakai acara datang lagi!

"Jadi kau yang bernama Sawada Ieyasu?" Alaude memperhatikan Giotto dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Kau kalah dari orang ini, Kyouya?" ujar Alaude sedikit menyindir.

Hibari membuang muka kesal. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat itu, menyilakan sang kakak berbuat semaunya. "Tapi jangan di sekolah! Atau _kamikorosu_!"

Alaude mengangguk sekali. Ia kembali menatap Giotto tanpa rasa takut. Adiknya yang kuat itu sampai kalah dari orang ini? Konyol sekali!

"Ada perlu apa denganku?" dengan santai, Giotto membalas tatapan Alaude.

"Membalas semua pukulanmu pada Kyouya!"

"Gawat. Akan ada pertumpahan darah lagi nih." Gumam Gokudera.

Tsuna terhenyak. Gawat! Masalah jadi semakin gawat! Beruntung bel pulang berbunyi hingga suasana mencekam itu berubah cair. Sedikit. Karena mereka langsung lari berhamburan ke luar kelas. Takut kena batunya.

Tinggallah Tsuna dan Gokudera di dalam kelas itu. Plus Alaude dan Giotto yang saling tatap menatap tanpa berkata apapun.

"Juudaime, ayo pulang." Ajak Gokudera. Namun Tsuna menggeleng dan mempersilakan Gokudera untuk pulang duluan. Gokudera hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum mengangguk dan berjalan ke luar kelas seorang diri.

"Jadi kau _bodyguard _anak itu? Dia telah menyakiti Tsunayoshi!"

"Tapi tidak wajar seorang guru memukul muridnya sendiri!"

CLAK!

Alaude dengan mudah memelintir tangan Giotto yang lengah ke belakang dan memborgol kedua tangan Giotto. Seringai menyeramkan terlukis di wajah dingin Alaude. Tsuna bergidik. Seolah tertanam di tanah, Ia tak dapat bergerak. Bahkan sampai Alaude membawa Giotto keluar kelas.

"Hei, lepaskan! Kau mau bawa aku kemana?"

"Kau bisa lihat nanti, _herbivore_!"

Ketika suara mereka berdua menghilang, barulah Tsuna dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia langsung mengambil tas dan berhambur keluar, mencari sosok mereka berdua. Namun seperti terbawa angin, sosok mereka tak terlihat sama sekali.

"Giotto-niiiiI!" airmata Tsuna mengalir membasahi pipinya. Gara-gara diakah? Semua ini akibat melindungi dan membelanya? Tsuna jatuh terduduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Dibiarkannya airmata itu mengalir terus. Kemana Alaude akan membawa Giotto?

"Berisik, _herbivore_!"

Tsuna masih mematung meski Ia tau bahwa Hibari telah berdiri di depannya dengan membawa tonfanya. Ia juga tau jika Hibari datang tidak dengan tanpa alasan. Namun karena terpukul dan menyesal, Tsuna enggan bergerak sedikitpun.

"Hmm. Sepertinya Alaude telah membawanya. Berdoa saja, _herbivore_. Orang itu tak tanggung-tanggung."

Tsuna masih diam meski Ia mendengarkan setiap perkataan Hibari. Merasa perkataannya tak digubris, Hibari mempersempit ruang gerak Tsuna dengan kedua tangannya. "Tatap aku, Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

Terpaksa, Tsuna mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hibari lemah. Airmatanya masih mengalir dengan nafas sedikit tersengal karena menangis. Melihat hal itu, Hibari terdiam.

"_Herbivore_!" Tsuna setengah terkejut mendengar bentakan Hibari. Merasa hidupnya telah di ujung tanduk, Tsuna dengan gemetar memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Pasrah karena ia tak punya tenaga lagi untuk melawan.

"Ah?" namun hajaran tonfa Hibari tak kunjung Ia rasakan. Yang Ia rasakan justru sebuah tangan milik Hibari melingkar di pinggangnya dan mendekatkan tubuh Tsuna di dadanya. Apa-apaan ini?

"Jadilah milikku, _herbivore_." Suara bentakan itu berubah menjadi suara yang lembut di telinga Tsuna. Apa? Baru saja Tsuna mengalami gangguan pendengaran? Hibari Kyouya… menyatakan cintanya?

"A-Ah?" hal aneh apalagi ini?

V v v v V

**TBC**

**Yay. Kelar juga nih chapter. Ayo ayoo. Apa yang terjadi pada Giotto? Jadi AG lho. Hhohoho. **

**Tsuna : spoileerrr!**

**Aru : muka lu iler! Suka suka dong.**

**Giotto : author, ini apa maksud inii! Chapter depan kagak mau ikutaaan! –kabur ke sungai Nil-**

**Aru : heh tokoh utama jangan kabur lu! Alaude, tangkap herbivore itu!**

**Alaude : …..**

**Aru : Alaude?**

**Alaude : idem.**

**Aru : hah? Mendem?**

**Tsuna : Heaaahh! –hajar author pake palu besar Reborn-. Author sinting!**

**Makasih telah membaca chapter ini, minna-sama. Mohon reviewnya ya. ^^**

**Aru : seka…rat..gue….**


	5. 1 day to go!

**Balik lagi dengan author Lavenz Aru! ^^**

**Aru : ….. Muhihihihihi**

**Tsuna : eeww. Ada suara mencurigakan dari studio.**

**Gokudera : liat yuk.**

**Semua : -ngintip- Astojiiimmmmm!**

**Aru : hah? Apa lu liat-liat! Siapa lu pada? Stalker ya?**

**Tsuna : aru-san… itu… apaan?**

**Aru : Hm? Gak liat? Ini doujin KHR rated 18!**

**Tsuna : Haaa? Pair siapaaa?**

**Aru : tentu saja… G27, 1827, 5927, 6059, 0027, 6927, 10027, D18, 6918, S27 juga ada…**

**Tsuna : alamak kenapa gue jadi uke semua disitu. –merinding-**

**Aru : diem deh. Lu harusnya belajar dari doujin ini! Ayo absen dulu. Tsuna?**

**Tsuna : Hadir!**

**Aru : Gokudera?**

**Goku : Selalu siap di sisi Juudaime!**

**Tsuna : -sweatdrop-**

**Aru : Ehm. Etoo… Alaude? Hibari?**

**Al+Hiba : …**

**Aru : Lu nampak tapi gak ada suaranya! Bisu permanen lu ye! Ukh ukh. Giotto?**

**All : Masih di sungai Nill!**

**Aru : setan! Gue matiin juga tuh orang! Semua, ayo cepat masuk studio dulu. Cerberus! Cepat tangkap Giotto dan seret ke sini! Ini kol*r punya si Giotto. Gue colong dari kamar Tsuna. Petan cari!**

**Tsuna : Cerberus?**

**Cerberus : -dateng tiba2 dari fandom sebelah-. GRAOOOO!**

**Tsuna : EEEEEEKKKKKK? –kabur-**

**Aru : HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Tsuna : -balik lagi-. Eh author, sejak kapan kau colong benda itu dari kamar?**

**Aru : Bacot! –lempar kipas angin-**

**KHR bukan punya gue. Tapi cerita Vampire Beside You tuh punya gue! #hajared**

**Gak bermaksud bashing chara sih. Abis mau gimana lagi. Chara yang terpikirnya Cuma dia. Jadi mohon mangap yaa.****XD**

V v v v V

"…."

Tsuna masih tak bergeming mendapati Hibari memeluknya cukup erat. Apa ini? Setelah memperlakukannya sedemikian kejam, Hibari menyatakan cinta? Inikah cara _karnivore_ mengungkapkan rasa cintanya? Tsuna tak habis pikir.

"Jawab aku, Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna terhenyak dari lamunannya. Ia gelagapan kemudian mendorong pelan tubuh Hibari agar pelukannya sedikit melonggar. Yang lebih penting, Hibari tak seharusnya memeluknya di lorong sekolah yang ada kemungkinan orang datang dan melihat!

"... aku…" Tsuna menunduk. Ia memainkan jarinya. Seumur hidup, baru pertama kali ada yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan seumur hidup pula Tsuna tak pernah menyangka jika Hibarilah yang pertama membuatnya kelimpungan.

"…"

"….."

"… Aku tau, kau pasti tidak mau karena perlakuanku kemarin. Maaf, karena aku belum tanggap dengan masalah ini. Setiap melihatmu, ada perasaaan yang tak bisa kuungkapkan. Aku jadi uring-uringan dan berakhir dengan menyakitimu…", "… Maaf."

Tsuna tertegun. Perasaan yang tak bisa diungkapkan? Apakah sama dengan dirinya ketika bersama Giotto? Atau ada perasaan lain? Sadar, Tsuna! Kau sedang terjepit suasana gawat! Tsuna menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dan menggeleng pelan.

"Hibari-san…"

Hibari memegang kedua pipi Tsuna dan menatap bola matanya. Bayangan Tsuna nampak di bola mata Hibari. Tapi Hibari tau tak ada bayangan dirinya di seberang sana. Di bola mata polos Tsuna ada bayangan oranglain di sana. Orang itu….

"…..Aku… senang sekali mendengar Hibari-san menyukaiku…"

Hibari masih terdiam, menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut _herbivore_ kesayangannya. Tsuna ragu-ragu melanjutkan perkataannya. Terlihat dari keringat yang mulai menetes membasahi keningnya. Tsuna gugup, takut, dan bingung.

"Aku sudah membuang tonfaku, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Jadi kau tak perlu takut untuk melanjutkan kata-katamu." Hibari mengelus rambut Tsuna pelan. Ada semburat merah tergambar di wajah putih Tsuna. Sedikit banyak, Hibari puas melihatnya seperti itu. Tanpa sadar, Ia telah menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya yang membuat hati Tsuna semakin tak enak.

"… Hibari-san… aku… hyaaa!"

Tsuna terkejut lantaran seorang Hibari Kyoya kini menggendongnya ala _brydal style_ dengan seulas senyum tipis di wajahnya. Mau tidak mau Tsuna memeluk leher Hibari agar tak jatuh dari gendongannya. Di samping keterkejutannya, Tsuna tau jika warna wajahnya kini telah menjadi merah.

"Relaks saja."

"Hibari-san?"

Hibari membawanya ke ruang musik. Ia menurunkan Tsuna di kursi dan iapun duduk di kursi panjang tepat di depan piano klasik. Tsuna memerhatikannya dengan tatapan penasaran. Apa yang Hibari lakukan di tempat yang tak biasa ini?

"Ano… Hibari-san…. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan di sini? Sudah menjelang malam, lho."

"Sebentar saja."

Hibari membuka tutup tuts piano dengan gerakan lambat. Ia menghela nafas dan melemaskan otot-otot serta jarinya terlebih dahulu. Tsuna memeluk tasnya erat, penasaran tingkat tinggi melihat orang yang paling ditakuti se Namimori-chuu kini sedang duduk di depan piano klasik hitam.

"Apa yang akan kau mainkan, Hibari-san?"

Hibari tak menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna. Konsentrasinya kini telah berada penuh di tuts piano itu. Perlahan, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya. Jari-jari lentik dan kurusnya mulai menyentuh tuts piano dan suara alunan khas piano klasik mulai menggema di dalam ruang musik yang sepi.

Tsuna terpana. Di depannya, sosok menyeramkan Hibari seolah sirna tertutup cahaya bulan dari jendela. Oh malam telah datang rupanya. Eh? Tunggu… Sepertinya Tsuna baru menyadari sesuatu. Musik ini… seperti familiar di telinganya. Dimanakah Tsuna pernah mendengar musik ini. Lantunan lagu ini. Kesedihan dan kebahagiaan seolah menyatu dalam lagu ini.

Sesekali mata tajam Hibari bersitatap dengan mata Tsuna. Setengah malu-malu, Tsuna membuang mukanya ke arah jendela. Jangan sampai Hibari tau jika Tsuna benar-benar terpesona melihat kepiawaian bermain pianonya. Meski otaknya terus berpikir, mengingat di mana ia pernah mendengar lagu ini.

Tring.

Hibari mengakhiri satu lagunya. Dengan senyum tipis, ia memutar tubuhnya agar ia berhadapan dengan Tsuna. "_Moonlight Sonata_."

"Eh?"

"Yang baru saja kumainkan itu _Moonlight Sonata_ dari Beethoven."

"_Moonlight… Sonata_?"

Tsuna mengangguk pelan. Meski ia _extreme_ tak mengerti siapa itu Beethoven dan apa itu _Moonlight Sonata_. Yang ia tau, lagu itu begitu menyayat hati. Ada aura sedih di dalamnya. Entah memang musiknya begitu atau karena itu mencerminkan suasana hati Hibari. Tsuna tak mengerti.

"… apakah sudah kau pikirkan jawabannya, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"E-Eh? Eh?" Tsuna tersadar dari lamunannya. Refleks ia menggeleng.

"… Wao.. ternyata itukah jawabanmu?" Hibari berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah Tsuna. Ia berdiri tepat di depan Tsuna, membuatnya tak dapat bergerak kemanapun karena Hibari memang menghimpitnya di antara kursi yang berlengan.

"Jawaban…apa?"

"Kau menggeleng. Berarti kau menolakku?"

"Eh?"

"… karena di bola matamu tak ada bayanganku…"

V v v v V

**Cerberus : Graooo! –dateng sambil gigit jubah Giotto-**

**Aru : Sip! Bagus anak pintar. Ini makanannya. Tangkap! –lempar tulang sapi-**

**Giotto : sekarat gue… sekaraattt… -babak belur-**

**Aru : Lagian pake acara kabur segala! Sana siap-siap! Muka lu udah pas tuh buat scene ini. Babak belur.**

**Tsuna : Fuuh. Eh, Giotto-san udah datang? –sumringah-**

**Giotto : iya. Padahal tadi mau ngumpet di sungai amazon aja biar gak ketauan. Tapi takut sama piranhanya.**

**Aru : Matamu! Udah sana petaaaannn!**

**Alaude : Lama! –seret Giotto masuk ruang ganti-**

**SIIINNGGG**

**Suaradaridalam : GYAAAAAAA!**

**Aru : ada hint AG ya di sini? **

**Giotto : Bu…kan.. hint…lagi…. –kepalanya nongol dari balik pintu, pucet-**

V v v v V

Ini di mana? Bukankah seharusnya aku masuk kelas untuk mengajar di kelas Tsunayoshi? Ruangan apa ini? Aku belum pernah melihat sebelumnya. Sepertinya ini bukan di sekolah Namimori Chuu. Jadi ini… tunggu? Tadi itu… ah!

Aku ditangkap oleh kakak tertua Hibari. Alaude kalau tidak salah ingat. Jadi sekarang aku berada di tempatnyakah? Dan sejak kapan kedua tanganku telah Ia borgol? Cih! Siang hari kekuatanku melemah. Jangankan melawan Hibari-anii, melawan Hibari Kyouya saja sudah membuatku kelelahan setengah mati.

Tsunayoshi.. apa yang sedang Ia lakukan ya? Apakah ia mencariku? Ah tidak mungkin. Tapi mungkinkah? Mengapa setiap melihat matanya, aku merasa darahku menjerit lebih keras? Seolah aku menginginkan lebih daripada darahnya. Aku tak mengerti.

Hei, ayo kita coba untuk membaca, ruangan apa ini. Apakah ini ruang penyekapan? Tak ada apa-apa di sini selain dinding yang terbuat dari bata dan pipa yang terpasang rapi di atas. Tak ada siapa-siapa di sini kecuali aku yang terduduk lemah di tengah ruangan. Ini.. ruang bawah tanah? Hibari memiliki ruang seperti ini di rumahnya? Tidak wajar.

"Kau sudah sadar, _herbivore_?"

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Alaude bersandar di bibir pintu dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan menatapku tajam. Aku membalas tatapannya tanpa gentar. Aku sudah biasa melihat tatapan ini. Hanya saja, situasinya sedikit berbeda.

Alaude berjalan perlahan ke arahku dan menarik rambutku keras. Ukh, sakit, bodoh! Apakah Ia puas menyiksa mangsa yang tak dapat bergerak seperti ini? Cih, payah!

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Menantangku, eh?"

Alaude mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dengan kasar. Kulihat ada dendam, kekesalan dan sesuatu yang tak dapat kugambarkan, terpancar di bola mata milik Alaude. Ia menatapku seperti seekor singa kelaparan! Eh?

Hei! Hal ini tak seharusnya terjadi!

**Normal POV**

"Hei, heeii! Alaudee!"

Giotto terkejut saat tangan besar Alaude masuk ke dalam kemejanya yang entah sejak kapan terbuka. Dan sejak kapan juga Alaude sudah berdiri di belakangnya? Cepat sekali Ia bergerak. Tak salah jika Alaude terpilih sebagai kepala kepolisian.

"….." Alaude diam seribu bahasa meski tangannya tetap bekerja menyusuri setiap inchi dada bidang Giotto.

"A-Alau… ah… mm.." sekuat tenaga Giotto berusaha agar tidak bersuara yang akan mengundang tangan Alaude semakin bergerilya. Namun apa daya, Ia tetap tak dapat menepis rasa aneh yang hinggap saat tangan besar Alaude bergerak menuju dua tonjolan di dadanya dan memilinnya perlahan, seolah menggodanya.

"Ada apa?"

Merinding, Giotto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati Alaude menyeringai tipis tanda puas melihat dan mendengar suara Giotto yang sekuat tenaga menahan desahannya. Satu tangan Alaude bergerak menahan dagu Giotto dan satu tangan lainnya sibuk bergerak di dada dan perut Giotto.

"Kau… ngg…!" sebelum Giotto sempat protes, sesuatu membuat Giotto terpaksa merapatkan bibirnya. Namun sekuat apapun Giotto berusaha, hal itu menjadi sia-sia karena ia tak sekuat lawannya dan usaha itu malah membuat tenaganya semakin melemah.

Merasa sedikit kesal dengan perlawanan Giotto, Alaude mencengkeram dagu Giotto lebih kuat hingga lidahnya dapat menerobos masuk ke mulut Giotto. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Giotto menggeleng agar Alaude segera mengakhiri permainannya. Namun hal itu kembali sia-sia karena Alaude sama sekali tak berniat melepasnya. Malah kini lidahnya tengah menari-nari di dalam mulut Giotto. Memagut liar lidah lawannya, seolah menantangnya untuk bertarung.

Namun apa daya, Giotto kini hanya bisa pasrah tanpa perlawanan juga balasan atas sikap Alaude. Yang ia bisa lakukan hanya memejamkan matanya. Bukan. Giotto bukan menikmati perlakuan itu. Ini hanya karena ia tak ingin bertatapan dengan karnivore haus darah itu. Muak, Giotto muak. Tak seharusnya ini terjadi! Alaude akan menghapus jejak Tsunayoshi di bibirnya!

"… Kh!"

Terdengar decak kesal dari belakang Giotto. Alaude menghentikan gerakannya melihat Giotto menyeringai dengan darah di sudut bibirnya. "Ternyata darahmu pahit, hei _karnivore_."

Alaude terdiam sambil menyeka bibirnya yang mengalir darah karena Giotto gigit itu dengan kesal. Dengan sekali gerakan kasar, Alaude mencengkeram kemeja Giotto dan merobeknya hingga membuat Giotto terhempas dari duduknya beberapa centi. Sepertinya _karnivore _di belakangnya mulai marah.

"Main-mainnya selesai!"

Dengan tangan terborgol ke belakang, Giotto sulit untuk membenarkan posisinya akibat hempasan tadi.

Alaude kembali mencengkeram rambut Giotto agar ia dapat memposisikan Giotto sesuka hatinya. Namun tampaknya Giotto telah memenuhi kriteria posisi favoritnya.

"Bersiaplah untuk hukumanmu, _herbivore_!"

Yang Giotto rasakan selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang mendesak masuk dengan kasar, mengobrak-abrik tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan terjadi? Kapan Alaude merobek celananya dan membuatnya benar-benar tanpa benang sehelaipun? Dan sejak kapan pula Alaudepun dalam keadaan _turn on_ begitu?

Semua terasa sangat cepat. Apakah itu karena abiliti Alaude atau memang Giotto menutup mata telinga dan hatinya atas apa yang dilakukan Alaude? Entahlah.

Sakit! Giotto merasa sangat sakit di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Seolah Alaude merobek dan mengoyak seluruh tubuhnya.

"… kh! Ada apa dengan wajahmu, _herbivore_? Sepertinya kau tak menyukainya? Baiklah, kuberi hadiah sedikit!"

"….. hadiah?"

"… ya, hadiah…"

"…? Aaakh!"

V v v v V

'_Giotto-nii!'_

"Oh, itu dia! _Juudaimeee_!"

Tsuna terkejut mendengar suara Gokudera menghampirinya. Di sampingnya, Yamamoto ikut berlari ke arahnya. Sepertinya mereka kembali ke sekolah karena mendengar Tsuna belum kembali juga walau sudah malam.

"Maa… Hibari, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Yamamoto menggaruk kepalanya bingung melihat Hibari terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Juudaime, apakah anda baik-baik saja? Dia tak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh bukan? _Juudaime_?" Gokudera menarik perlahan lengan Tsuna agar menjauh dari Hibari. Tsuna menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum tipis melihat kedua sahabatnya.

"… minggir, _herbivore_!" Hibari berjalan pelan. Tak peduli jika bahunya menabrak bahu Gokudera dan Yamamoto hingga membuat tubuhnya oleng. Hibari terus melangkahkan kakinya sampai sosoknya tak lagi dapat dilihat oleh Tsuna.

".. Hi-Hibari-san…."

"Maaf, _Juudaime_. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Hibari? Ada yang aneh dari dirinya." Gokudera mengambil tas Tsuna yang tergeletak di lantai. Yang membuatnya lebih heran, mengapa _Juudaime_-nya berada di ruang musik BERDUA dengan Hibari?

"… dia…"

"Hee… Tsuna, ayo kita pulang. Ibumu sudah menunggumu." Yamamoto tertawa sambil merangkul kedua sahabatnya, tak peduli jika Gokudera sudah meraung-raung marah.

"_Yakyuu-baka_! Ngapain ikut campur? Biar _Juudaime_ gue yang anter. Lu pulang sana!"

"Maa.. Maa… Jangan begitu, Gokudera. Aku juga mau sekalian antar. Toh arah rumah kita sama kan. Nah, Tsuna?"

Tsuna yang daritadi melamun, segera mengangguk dan memaksa tersenyum. Kedua sahabatnya saling pandang, sebelum Yamamoto kembali merangkul bahu keduanya sambil tertawa seperti biasa dan mengajak mereka segera pulang ke rumah.

"….. Giotto-nii…."

V v v v V

"Aakh!"

"Akhirnya suaramu terdengar juga, _herbivore_. Kupikir pita suaramu sobek."

"A-Alaude… Khh.. Kau.. apa yang kau…."

"Apa? Aku hanya sedang bermain di daerah sensitifmu. Apa kau menyukai hadiahku?"

"Uukhh.. Ti-tidak! Aakh!"

Giotto menggigit bibirnya keras. Berusaha meredam suaranya yang terus mendesak keluar dari kerongkongannya. Perlakuan Alaude membuat tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik. Apa ini? Tsunayoshi, apakah ini yang kamu rasakan dulu? Sesakit dan seaneh inikah rasanya?

"Wao, perkataanmu tak mencerminkan hatimu. Kau berkata tidak tapi tubuhmu berkata lain! Cobalah untuk lebih jujur!" Alaude menghantam kepala Giotto ke lantai dengan keras hingga hidung dan bibir Giotto berdarah karena terluka.

"A-Aakh!"

Alaude mencengkeram milik Giotto erat dan menggerakkan tangannya maju-mundur. Dengan seringai puas menghias wajahnya, Alaude kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, secepat ritme tangannya memuaskan Giotto di bawah sana.

"A-Alaude! Lepas…lepaskan…!"

_Apa ini? Semakin Alaude memasuki tubuhku, semakin tangannya terus bergerak, semakin kuat perasaan aneh ini timbul. Sepertinya… kepalaku, bagian dalam tubuhku, seluruh tubuhku… menggila!_ _Tsuna… Tsunayoshi! Tsunayoshi!_

"Akkhh.. Khhh…"

"Kh! _Herbivore_… Tch!"

"AAAKH!"

V v v v V

"Giotto-nii!"

Tsuna terjaga dari tidurnya. Peluhnya menetes dari keningnya. Bajunyapun basah karena keringat. Sejak kapan ia tertidur? Selelah itukah tubuhnya hingga ia tak sadar telah tertidur? Mimpi apa barusan? Giotto-nii… terjadi sesuatu padanya! Apakah Alaude melakukan sesuatu padanya?

"Hibari-san…"

Tsuna kembali ingat kejadian tadi sore. Hibari menyatakan cintanya. Dan berakhir dengan penolakan oleh Tsuna. Hal itulah yang membuat Tsuna merasa bersalah yang mendalam. Tapi sejujurnya, yang terpantul di matanya bukan sosok Hibari. Bukan sosok berambut hitam dengan warna bola mata serupa itu. Tapi….

"Aah! Apa yang sedang kupikirkaaann!"

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Dirasanya wajahnya telah memanas karena malu. Ya, sosok tampan itulah yang terbayang di pandangannya. Senyumnya, bola mata biru _sapphire_-nya, rambut pirangnya, sosok vampirnya, taringnya….

"Giotto-nii…. Kemana gerangan… apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Diliriknya kotak berukuran besar di sudut kamarnya. Besok hari H! halloween. Tapi entah mengapa Tsuna tak tampak antusias? Padahal saat pulang tadi, Gokudera dan Yamamoto sangat antusias dengan acara besok. Namun mengapa dirinya tidak?

Seperti… tak ada penyemangat dalam diri Tsuna. "… apakah ia menghilang… Giotto-nii…"

Tsuna tampak murung. Hatinya terus bertanya, apa yang terjadi? Kemana dia? Sudah makankah? Apakah ia sakit? Hauskah?

Tsuna melihat ada tetesan air membasahi selimutnya. Hujankah? Atapnya bocorkah? Tsuna menyentuh pipinya. Ternyata ia menangis tanpa sadar. Mengapa ia menjadi aneh seperti ini. Tak ada sosok itu di sisinya membuatnya menjadi lebih lemah dari biasanya.

Pikirannya kembali teringat pada lagu yang tadi dimainkan Hibari. Seseorang pernah memainkan itu di depannya. Mengingat Tsuna tak terlalu menyukai lagu klasik, ia yakin jika lagu itu memang pernah ia dengar dari seseorang. Bukan karena terbiasa mendengarnya.

"… _lagu apa ini? Kenapa tersenyum namun sedih?"_

"… _pencipta lagu ini… sedang melukis hatinya lewat lagu, Tsunayoshi."_

Lelah menangis, Tsuna akhirnya membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Tanpa seorang yang biasa mengucapkan selamat malam dan mengecup keningnya seperti biasa. Tsuna tertidur dalam sepi. Tanpa ia tau, ada yang mengawasinya di luar sana dengan tatapan sedih….. dan tatapan menusuk.

**TBC**

V v v v V

**Aru : -baca _script_- **

**Ckckck. Tsuna.. Tsuna… nasibmu sedih mulu siihhh. Ampuunnn**

**Tsuna : aru-san yang bikin juga! T_T**

**Giotto : authoorr! Aye mau komplen! Ngapa xxx sama si maniak borgol ini sih? Iikkhhh!**

**Aru : yang komplen tak pecat!**

**Alaude : mampus kowe**

**Aru : lah?**

**Tsuna : wah. Gak nyangka aslinya Hibari-san bisa main piano. Kereen!**

**Seseorang : -muka jealous no jutsu-**

**Aru : ehm. Maap kepanjangan. Baiklah.. seperti biasaa. Bagi-bagi review yaa. :D**


	6. H day!

**Aru : Muhihihihi..**

**Semua : Lagi-lagi suara itu.**

**Giotto : Authoorr! Aye tetep mau protes tentang xxx sama si borgol otaku ituu!**

**Tsuna : Borgol otaku? Alaude-san?**

**Giotto : -muka melas no jutsu-**

**Iyaaaaa. Apalagi aku sama sekali gak ketemu Tsunayoshi di scene kemareenn.**

**Aru : -muka cuek no jutsu-**

**Hmmm… hari ini saatnya Tsunayoshi dkk pake baju cosplay ya? Kostumnya udah siap kan?**

**Semua : Lah kok tanya kitaaa? Ini sutradaranya siapa sih?**

**Aru : siapa ya? Belum kenalan tuh ama sutradaranya.**

**Semua : -udah nyiapin senjata masing-masing-**

**Aru : -ngalihin pembicaraan-**

**Ayo semua siap-siaaappp! Bentar lagi take!**

**KHR punya Amano Akira. Vampire beside You punya aru. Ide terinspirasi dari beberapa doujin rate 18 paling yahud! OOC yang pasti. **

**Tsuna : Author mesum! Pasti aku lagi yang jadi uke.**

**Aru : berbahagialah Tsunaa. Ada beberapa doujin dengan cerita kau jadi seme!**

**Tsuna : benarkah? Terus siapa ukeku? –berbinar-**

**Aru : Gokudera. –cuek-. Oh ya, Giotto juga ada.**

**Goku+Gio : -facepalm-. Gak cucooookkk!**

**Aru : bodo! Udah sana siap-siaaappp! –lempar lampu stage-**

V v v v V

Pagi hari yang cerah, Tsuna terbangun dengan bermacam perasaan. Hari ini Halloween! Dan acara festival tinggal menghitung jam. Sesuai janji, Tsuna sudah mempersiapkan kostumnya. Saat membuatnya, Tsuna sesekali tertawa pelan membayangkan dirinya akan memakai kostum itu. Dan yang pasti tak ada satupun yang mengenalinya. Kecuali Gokudera dan Yamamoto mungkin.

"Pagi, _kaa-san_." Tsuna menemui ibunya yang sedang memasak sarapan di dapur.

"Oh, pagi, Tsu-kun. Ah, tolong matikan televisi di ruang tamu. Tadi Ibu lupa mematikannya." Sang Ibu tercinta tersenyum membalas salam anaknya dan kembali melanjutkan memasak.

Tsuna mengangguk mengambil roti bakar dan menggigitnya perlahan, kemudian beranjak ke ruang tamu untuk mematikan televisi. Saat jarinya akan menekan tombol _off, _ternyata ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Berita di televisi sedang menayangkan sesuatu yang ganjal.

"Semalam, ditemukan mayat perempuan tak dikenal yang diduga sebagai korban pembunuhan. Namun yang membingungkan kepolisian, gadis itu mati kekurangan darah karena volume darahnya sangat minim. Tak ada bekas perlawanan atau penganiayaan di tubuh korban. Kasus ini masih dalam penyelidikan."

Tsuna membelalakkan matanya. Kekurangan darah karena volume darah minim? Tsuna menelan ludahnya sekuat tenaga. Keringatnya mulai menetes dari keningnya. Jangan-jangan...

"... Giotto-nii... apakah kamu yang melakukan itu? Apa karena kemarin kamu tak datang ke tempatku dan kamu merasa sangat haus?"

Wajah Tsuna mulai pucat. Ia bimbang. _Apakah orang itu yang melakukannya? Kenapa? Apakah Giotto-nii marah sampai tak ingin menemuiku?_

"Tsu-kuunn. Sudah siang. Nanti kamu telat. Ayo bergegas." Suara ibunya terdengar lagi dari dapur.

Tsuna menggeleng keras. Kemudian mematikan televisi dan segera beranjak menuju sekolah. Ia ingin menepis pikirannya bahwa sosok itu adalah pelaku dari kasus itu. Namun Tsuna tak dapat memungkiri jika kemungkinan itu ada. Karena vampir di abad ini hanya dia.

"Pagi, Juudaimee. Hari yang cerah ya. Aku tak sabar menanti acara festival halloween itu." Gokudera menghampiri Tsuna yang berjalan lunglai. Tampaknya ia sangat bersemangat menyambut festival itu.

"Uhm. Uun." Tsuna hanya mengangguk dan bergumam menanggapi ucapan Gokudera.

"Juudaime? Ada apa? Apakah anda sakit?" Gokudera tampak khawatir. Tsuna menggeleng dan mencoba untuk tersenyum, meski tipis.

"Yoo, Tsuna, Gokudera." Yamamoto merangkul bahu kedua sahabatnya dari belakang.

"_Yakyuu-baka_! Ngapain lu di sini!"

"Tentu saja berangkat ke sekolah bersama, nee?"

"Eh, jangan bilang lu ikut festival halloween nanti malam?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan jadi mumi dan akan menghantui kalian. Hahaha!"

Gokudera bersiap melempar dinamitnya. Namun urung karena Tsuna menahannya sambil tersenyum lembut. Akhirnya hati Gokudera luluh juga dan berniat untuk melempar dinamit itu nanti saja, saat Yamamoto tak bisa bebas bergerak karena perban.

"Lalu Gokudera-kun jadi apa?" tanya Tsuna perlahan sambil terus menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Aku? Tentu saja..."

"Serigala, kan?" sela Yamamoto sambil menyeringai senang.

"Hah? Kok tau?"

"Karena itu yang paling cocok untukmu."

"_Yakyuu-bakaaa_!" Gokudera kembali mengeluarkan dinamitnya.

"Maa... sebentar lagi bel masuk. Cepat cepat!" Yamamoto memilih menghindar dari serangan Gokudera dengan berlari duluan menuju sekolahnya.

"Kalian dekat sekali, ya?" Tsuna nampak iri melihat keduanya seperti kucing dan tikus yang kadang bertengkar kadang bersahabat itu.

"Eh? Bu-bukan begitu, Juudaime. Tapi..." wajah Gokudera sedikit bersemu merah. Ia salah tingkah sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Nee, Gokudera-kun..."

"Ya, Juudaime?"

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika tau orang yang kamu sayang ternyata adalah seorang pembunuh?"

"Haah?"

"Kufufufu."

Tsuna terkejut. Ia menatap Gokudera dengan tatapan heran namun ketakutan. Ada perasaan aneh mendengar tawa itu. "Gokudera-kun, kamu tertawa barusan?"

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak, Juudaime. Mendengar pertanyaan anda, mana mungkin aku tertawa." Gokudera menjawab dengan pandangan heran.

"Tapi barusan... ah lupakan. Ayo cepat. Sebentar lagi bel masuk atau Hibari-san akan menghajar kita berdua karena terlambat."

"Baik, Juudaime." Gokudera dan Tsuna berlari-lari kecil menuju sekolah dan masuk ke kelasnya dengan selamat.

Di dalam kelas, Tsuna tak dapat berkonsentrasi dalam pelajaran. Pikirannya sudah penuh dengan bermacam pertanyaan tentang kasus pembunuhan itu dan tawa yang tadi ia dengar. Apakah ini semua berhubungan?

"Setelah pelajaran ini, harap semua membantu mendekorasi untuk acara festival malam ini." Guru bahasanya keluar dan suasana mulai riuh membahas festival.

"Hhh. Padahal kuharap aku bisa ikut festival itu bersama Giotto-nii. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kalau Giotto-nii akan datang. Hhh."

"Sawadaa, ayo bantu mendekorasi." Teman-temannya memanggil. Tsuna mengangguk pelan dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"... yah, sepertinya memang tak ada waktu untukku memikirkan hal ini."

V v v v V

Sedangkan di lain tempat, di sebuah apartemen kecil yang tak terpakai lagi, terdengar suara alunan piano klasik. Suara itu tampak pilu dan menyayat hati. Siapapun yang mendengar apalagi melihat sosok orang yang memainkannya pasti mengklaim jika ia akan segera mati dengan cara bunuh diri.

"_Moonlight Sonata, _nee?"

Suara piano itu berhenti. Tampak orang yang sedang memainkannya itu terkejut dengan kehadiran oranglain di tempatnya tinggal. Seharusnya tak seorangpun yang berani masuk ke tempat itu karena tempat itu adalah tempat terbuang. Sama seperti dirinya.

"Siapa?"

"Kufufu... tak usah terkejut seperti itu. Kami kesini tidak dengan maksud buruk."

"Ya, kami hanya ingin meminta izin padamu."

"Izin?" mata pemuda yang bermain piano itu terbelalak melihat siapa yang datang ke tempatnya. Dua orang. Satu orang yang tampak lebih muda, ia tak mengenalinya. Namun pemuda yang lebih tua itu, sangat ia kenali. Amat sangat. Dan ia sangat membencinya.

"Kufufufu. Kami bermaksud untuk memiliki seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

TREEENGG!

Pemuda piano itu berdiri dari kursinya dan menggebrak tuts piano dengan keras. Ia tampak menyeramkan. Nafasnya memburu sambil menatap dua orang tamu tak diundangnya dengan penuh kemarahan. Tangannya mengepal keras, gemetar menahan keinginannya untuk memukul tamunya.

"Jangan sekalipun kalian menyentuh Tsunayoshi!"

"Oya, oya. Jika kau menolak, maka kami terpaksa meminta paksa."

"Coba saja! Langkahi dulu mayatku jika kalian ingin mengambil Tsunayoshi dariku!"

"Oya, oya.."

"Sayangnya kami sedang tak berkeinginan untuk bertarung. Tapi lihat saja nanti malam. Akan sangat menyenangkan mengambil orang yang kau sayang darimu dengan mudah. Hahahha!"

Kedua tamunya tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu terduduk kembali di kursinya sambil mengurut keningnya. Ia mulai mengalami anemia hingga pusing menyerang kepalanya. Kekesalan dan amarahnya tadi cukup menguras tenaga hingga ia tampak begitu lemah.

"Hhh.. Tsunayoshi... Aku merindukanmu. "

V v v v V

"Kufufufu.."

"Hah?"

Tsuna menoleh ke belakangnya dengan tatapan takut. Perasaan ini lagi. Sama seperti tadi pagi. Sepertinya memang ia sedang diawasi seseorang. Tsuna melirik jam dinding kelasnya dan mendapati hari sudah hampir sore. Sebentar lagi sekolahnya akan ramai dengan orang-orang berpakaian seram.

"Sawada, tolong kembalikan buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan, ya."

Tsuna mengangguk meski ia sendiri lelah. Sepertinya julukan orang yang paling tak bisa menolak permintaan itu sangat cocok dengannya. Tsuna perlahan berjalan membawa tumpukan buku yang hampir menutupi pandangannya.

Beruntung pintu perpustakaan terbuka hingga Tsuna tak kesulitan untuk membuka pintunya. "Pe-permisi. Saya ingin mengembalikan buku-buku ini."

Sunyi. Sepertinya penjaga perpustakaan sedang keluar. Dengan terpaksa Tsuna meletakkan buku-buku itu di meja dan duduk di kursi. Keringat yang menetes dari keningnya ia seka dengan punggung tangan. Ada apa ini. Tsuna merasa hawa di perpustakaan itu tak enak. Panas dan tak nyaman.

BRUK

"Siapa?"

Tsuna menoleh ke belakang tempat asal suara itu terdengar. Namun tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Di tengah keterkejutannya, Tsuna melihat sebuah buku tergeletak di lantai. Dengan takut-takut, Tsuna mengambil buku itu dan membaca judulnya.

"Hah? Buku ini.. buku yang dulu aku baca karena terjatuh juga."

Tsuna membuka buku itu dengan ragu. Takut bercampur penasaran karena ia melihat ada halaman yang diberi pembatas. Saat tangannya bergerak untuk membuka lembaran yang diberi pembatas, ia terkejut bukan main.

"Aaaaah! Daraaahh!"

Halaman itu lengket dan bernoda. Noda itu seperti warna darah yang mengering. Meski wajahnya sudah mulai pucat, entah kekuatan apa yang memaksa Tsuna untuk membaca halaman itu. "Vampir Primo... mempunyai musuh... orang ini... senjata..."

"Kufufufu."

_Suara tawa itu lagi! Dimana sebenarnya ia bersembunyi? _Tsuna mencari-cari sumber suara itu dengan tatapan awas dan takut. Ia seorang diri di sana. Entah mengapa ruangan itu seperti tak ada hawa kehidupan. Padahal ia yakin jika tadi di depan perpustakaan itu masih banyak anak-anak berlalu lalang.

"Le-lebih baik aku segera bergabung dengan yang lain. Hiiyy!" Tsuna meletakkan dengan sembarang buku itu di raknya dan segera berlari keluar perpustakaan.

BRUK

"Aduuh. Sakiitt.." Tsuna mengelus hidungnya yang terbentur badan orang yang ia tabrak.

"Wao, apa yang terjadi, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Hi-Hibari-san?"

Hibari sedikit membungkuk agar tinggi mereka menjadi sejajar. Sepertinya Hibari sedang patroli. "Ada apa? Wajahmu pucat?"

"I.. itu..." wajah Tsuna sedikit memerah sambil terus mengelus hidungnya yang sakit. Ia sedikit salah tingkah melihat sosok Hibari di depan matanya. Apalagi pertemuannya sangat konyol.

"Sakit?" Hibari mengelus hidung Tsuna dengan tatapan yang sulit digambarkan oleh Tsuna. Mengapa Hibari masih saja _care _meski telah ia tolak?

"Se-sedikit. Ehe. Hibari-san sedang apa?"

"Patroli. Aku tak mau jika ada yang menimbulkan keributan atau merusak sekolah ini."

_Dasar sekolah otaku. Hehe._ Tsuna tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban Hibari. Hibari yang menyadari jika Tsuna seperti menertawakannya, langsung berdiri tegak dan mencubit pipi Tsuna.

"I-Iyaah! Sakit, Hibari-saann."

"Jangan pasang wajah itu atau _kamikorosu, _Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Eeehh? Apa salahku?" Tsuna sedikit manyun sambil mengelus hidungnya. _Sakit tau_.

"Salahmu adalah menolakku."

"Hah? Apa Hibari-san?"

"... lupakan. Ayo cepat ganti kostummu atau _kamikorosu._"

"I.. Iyaaaa." Tsuna segera berlari meninggalkan Hibari yang tersenyum simpul melihat orang yang ia sayangi tampak sehat. Ia memandang keluar jendela. Sore telah tiba dan sebentar lagi malam menjelang.

"_Moonlight Sonata._ Hmm._"_

V v v v V

Pukul lima sore, suasana sekolah Namimori-chuu tampak ramai oleh murid-murid yang memakai kostum. Halaman sekolah dan lapangan disulap menjadi tempat bersemayam para monster dan setan. Stand-stand berjejer dari ujung ke ujung, menjajakan dagangannya. Dan setiap kelas telah dihias sedemikian rupa agar terlihat menyeramkan karena ada lomba kelas mana yang dekorasinya paling bagus, dapat hadiah.

Tsuna celingukan, melihat sekelilingnya dari _stall _toilet. Ia sedang bersembunyi di kamar mandi yang memang ramai oleh anak-anak yang sedang berganti kostum atau dandan. Keringatnya menetes. Jujur boleh jujur, ia sebenarnya takut juga melihat monster dan setan berkeliaran dimana-mana.

"A-apa aku di sini saja ya sampai acara selesai?"

"Juudaimeeee... Anda di sinikaahh?"

"Ah. Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera masuk ke dalam toilet dengan kostumnya. Tsuna menelan ludah, Gokudera sedikit menyeramkan. Berbeda dengan dirinya. Pasti jika ia keluar, semua orang akan menertawakannya. Gokudera berdiri tepat di depan _stall _Tsuna.

"Ayo, Juudaime. Acaranya seru, lho. Banyak stand yang menjual makanan enak."

Gokudera menarik tangan Tsuna perlahan. Tsuna keluar _stall _dengan ragu-ragu. Sesuai dugaan, semua orang yang ada di toilet itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Oh, jadi itu Sawada ya?"

"Aneh sekali."

"Hahaha, lucu, lho."

Tsuna menunduk. Benar, kan. Pasti diejek. Tsuna menatap bayangannya di cermin. Ia hanya memakai seragam sekolah biasa dengan _jack o-latern_ besar di kepalanya. Memang jika tidak dilihat baik-baik, tak ada yang tau jika itu Tsuna.

"_Temee! _Apa yang kalian katakan pada Juudaime! Ayo minta maaf sebelum aku bom kalian dengan dinamit!"

"E-eeehh? Gokudera-kun. Sudah sudah. Memang kenyataan, kan? Lebih baik kita keluar. Aku lapar." Tsuna menarik lengan Gokudera yang siap melempar dinamitnya. Gokudera hanya menghela nafas dan menuruti saja permintaan Tsuna.

"Mereka buta. Juudaime tampak imut memakai itu." Senyum tulus Gokudera membuat wajah Tsuna sedikit merona. Untung saja wajahnya tak terlihat. Jadi Gokudera tak akan tau jika wajahnya merah.

"Yoo, Tsuna, Gokudera."

"Hiiiyy! Mumiiii!"

Tsuna memeluk erat lengan Gokudera sambil berteriak ketakutan. Yamamoto hanya tertawa tanpa dosa melihat tingkah Tsuna dan melirik orang di sebelah Tsuna. "Maa.. Cocok sekali kostummu, Gokudera."

"_Temeee! _Berani-beraninya lu nakut-nakutin Juudaime, _Yakyuu-bakaa_."

Gokudera mencak-mencak. Meski usahanya sebenarnya adalah menutupi rasa malu dan senangnya dipuji Yamamoto. Deuh. Tsuna tertawa dan menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya menuju lapangan. "Ayo Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. Kita senang-senang."

"Iyaa!"

Di lapangan, mereka sibuk mencari makanan apa yang akan dibeli. Tsuna memilih takoyaki dan es jeruk. Namun yang ia bingungkan, bagaimana cara ia makan dengan benda bulat besar itu ada di kepalanya? Haruskah dibuka dulu?

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, aku tunggu di sana ya." Tsuna menunjuk tempat yang disediakan untuk makan. Gokudera dan Yamamoto mengangguk dan kembali sibuk mencari makanan.

Tsuna berjalan perlahan menuju salah satu meja. Ia duduk dan menatap takoyakinya. Bukan, ia bukan sedang memikirkan bagaimana ia makan. Tapi lebih ke seseorang yang sedang ada dalam pikirannya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Tsuna merindukan orang itu. Tapi Tsuna tak mengerti. Apa maksud di balik semua kasus itu.

"Kufufufu... _Trick or treat, _Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Eh?"

Tsuna menoleh dan ia terkejut mendapati seseorang berdiri di belakangnya dengan wujud tengkorak. Tsuna menelan ludah, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar karena takut. Di matanya, sosok itu benar-benar seperti tengkorak. Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi di wajah orang itu sebagian manusia sebagian lagi tengkorak. Seperti mayat yang hidup kembali.

"A-aku.. tak punya permen." Tsuna susah payah berbicara.

"Kufufufu. Aku tak butuh permen. Justru aku ingin membagi-bagi permen kepada orang-orang. Ini untukmu." Orang itu menggenggam tangan Tsuna dan memberinya sesuatu, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Tsuna yang masih dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"Apa ini? Cokelat? Apa dia anggota penyelenggara acara ini?" Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ia menimang-nimang cokelat di tangannya. Sepertinya enak.

Tsuna membuka bungkus cokelat perlahan. Wangi khas cokelat mahal tercium di hidung Tsuna, mengundang siapa saja untuk segera memakannya. Tsuna menelan ludah. Makan, tidak. Makan, tidak.

"Kumakan saja, deh. Sepertinya enak." Tsuna memakan cokelat itu dengan sekali gigit. Cokelat itu segera lumer di mulutnya dan rasanya sangat enak. Orang itu memberi Tsuna dua buah cokelat. Pelit sekali, pikir Tsuna. Sambil menunggu kedua sahabatnya yang lama sekali kembali, Tsuna memakan cokelatnya yang kedua.

Tapi setelah menelan cokelat yang kedua, Tsuna merasa aneh pada tubuhnya. Ia merasa haus. Kerongkongannya seolah kering. Seluruh tubuhnya panas. Karena merasa panas di dalam tubuhnya, nafasnya menjadi berat dan memburu. Keringatnya mengucur dari kening dan mulai membasahi seragamnya.

"A-aku kenapa, ya... ah.." Tsuna berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Ada yang aneh. Sangat aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mendesak dari dalam tubuhnya.

BRAK

Tanpa sadar Tsuna sudah berada di atap sekolah. Salah satu tempat paling sepi karena tak seorangpun yang mengadakan acara di sana. Tsuna terduduk menyender pintu. Nafasnya masih memburu. "A-ah.. sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi... dengan tubuhku..."

Merasa panas, Tsuna membuka jas sekolahnya dan membuka beberapa kancing bajunya namun ia tetap membiarkan _jack o-latern _nya terpasang di kepalanya. Yang ia heran, mengapa setiap tangannya menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri, ia merasa aneh. Seperti... menagih.

"Hhh... panas..." tanpa sadar tangan Tsuna bergerak mengelus tubuhnya sendiri. Dari dada, terus turun menuju celananya. "Ja-jangan bilang efek dari cokelat itu adalah... ah..."

Mati-matian Tsuna menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar. Bisa gawat jika ada yang mendengarnya dan membuka pintu. Namun konsekuensi itu seolah mengabur karena dengan tangan gemetar, Tsuna mulai membuka resleting celana sekolahnya dan menyusupkan tangannya di miliknya.

"A-ah... tak mungkin.. sejak kapan.."

Meski heran, tangan Tsuna tetap bergerak menurunkan celana panjang serta celana dalamnya hingga paha. Dinginnya lantai atap tak ia hiraukan. "Hhh.. kenapa... jadi aneh.. begini.. ah.." tangannya dengan gemetar mengelus dan memainkan kejantanannya. Hal yang paling jarang bahkan tak pernah ia lakukan. Sedangkan satu tangannya mengelus dadanya dan memilin putingnya pelan. Sepertinya memang ada yang aneh di tubuhnya. Cairan _pre-cum_nya sudah mulai membasahi kejantanannya dalam waktu beberapa detik sejak ia memainkannya.

"Oya oyaa.."

Tsuna terkejut. Buru-buru ia membenarkan celananya lagi dan menatap awas sekelilingnya. Suara darimana itu? Suara itu begitu familiar di telinganya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Tsuna merasa sangat takut. Padahal tadi ia tak merasakan apa-apa di sana.

"Si-siapa? Di mana?"

"Di atasmu, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna menoleh ke atas dan mendapati sesosok laki-laki berdiri di atas tangki air besar. Mata Tsuna kurang dapat jelas melihat sosok itu karena gelap. Tapi ia yakin, sosok itu pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Ya, dialah yang memberinya cokelat aneh itu.

"Ka-kau..."

"Kufufufu... ayo bermain, Tsunayoshi-kun." Laki-laki itu melompat dari atas tangki dan mendarat tepat di depan Tsuna yang gemetar ketakutan.

"Siapa kamu? Mengapa memberiku cokelat aneh itu?"

"Oyaa. Sepertinya mulai bekerja ya. Cokelat itu adalah _Potion Cholat._"

"Aku tak tanya namanya! Apa yang harus kulakukan agar rasa aneh dalam tubuhku ini hilang?"

"Tentu saja..." laki-laki itu memojokkan Tsuna di dinding. "... dengan _sesso_..."

"A-apa? Eh? Ja-jangaaannn!"

V v v v V

**Aru : Muhihihihihihihihiiii**

**Tsuna : e-etoo... aru-san.. ini... script apaan sih. Kenapa.. err... aku jadi begini? –pucet-**

**Aru : memang nasibmu selalu sial, Tsuna. Hahahahaha. **

**Tsuna : kejaaammmm TT_TT**

**Giotto : gue gak relaa. Gak relaaaaaa!**

**Tsuna : emangnya kau pikir aku rela kau dirape Alaude-san? Hwaaaaaa.. –kabur sambil nangis-**

**Giotto : dikira gue rela apa dia dirape banyak seme. Huhuhu. **

**Aru : lhaa? Tsunaaa. Jangan pergi kaooo... masih banyak scene dimana kau coretdirapecoret harus tampiiilll. Wooiii**

**Mukuro : oyaa. Gue masuk juga di cerita ini? Lumayan bisa ngerasain tubuh Tsunayoshi. Kufufufu..**

**Aru : mesum lu. Ok, mohon reviewnya, minna. :D**

**Tsuna : -nongol lagi-**

**aru-saannn.. aku gak mau lagi main ini film! Huhhu**

**Aru : kalo gitu gue bikin Giotto xxx sama banyak orang. Nyaho lu.**

**Giotto : he? Kalo enak sih gapapa deh.**

**Tsuna : Giottooooo! –ngamuk-**

**Aru : mampus gue. Pergi ah. Jha minnaa... oh ya, cari sendiri ya apa itu arti sesso. Hahaha. #dibakar massa**


	7. Bad Halloween Ever!

**Aru : Kembali ke lap... **

**Tsuna : Salah! –hajar pake palunya Reborn-**

**Aru : Gwoookk! Setan, sakit tau!**

**Tsuna : lagian. Gak di sini gak di sana kenapa aye selalu dapet peran iniihh?**

**Aru : -ngikir kuku-. Sudah suratan takdir. Fuh fuh**

**Tsuna : mati aja deh T_T**

**Giotto : eits. Jangan mati dulu Tsunayoshi. Kalau kamu mati, nanti siapa yang...**

**Tsuna : siapa yang? –pasang wajah puppy eyes no justu-**

**Giotto : Ukh... itu.. nanti.. nanti siapa yang bayar utang bakso tembak di senayan? –innocent mode-**

**Tsuna : Giotto... mending lu aja yang matiiii! –ngamuk, bawa-bawa golok-**

**Gokudera : Mampus! Lucifer ngamuk. Damai damai. Tenanglah kau. Namu amida butsu. RIP. –gemeteran-**

**Aru : -ada exorcist ya? –sweatdrop-**

**Mana si nanas dengan tusuk satenya?**

**Mukuro : nyari gue, heh? –bawa2 tridennya-**

**Aru : nah tuh dia! Sono buru masuk studio. Ngomong2 si Tsuna udah lepas belum dari kerasukannya?**

**Gokudera : sedang dalam proses!**

**Tsuna : REBOORRNN! AKU AKAN BUNUH GIOTTO DENGAN DYING WILLKU!**

**Giotto : Kyaaaa! Pelan2... -?-**

**Aru : bolot semua nih =3=**

**KHR punya Amano Akira. Vampire beside You punya Lavenz Aru. OOC bin abal pasti. Lemon kurang hot dan typo dimana-mana. Juga...**

**Mukuro : alah bacot nih! Petan take! Gue gak tahan pengen xxx Tsunayoshi. –mimisan+meler-**

**Aru : raja mesum =3=**

V v v v V

"Kau masih di sini, Primo?"

Giotto menoleh ke arah suara di belakangnya dan mendapati seseorang berdiri di pintu apartemen kecilnya. Pria berambut putih dengan tato kecil di bawah matanya. Postur tubuh tinggi tegap dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Namun di mata Giotto, senyum itu sangat memuakkan. Senyum licik.

"Apa urusanmu? Dan ada perlu apa kau kesini, Byakuran?"

Pria yang dipanggil Byakuran itu hanya tertawa sambil memakan _marsmallow _kesukaannya. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di bibir pintu sambil sesekali memencet-mencet _marsmallow_nya sebelum dimakan.

"Aku tau kau mau menemuinya, kan? _The Blood _kesayanganmu? Hanya saja sepertinya kau sudah terlambat, Primo. Dia sudah dihabisi oleh Mukuro."

Giotto diam sambil memakai _vest _hitam bergarisnya. Lebih baik tak mendengarkan dan menanggapi makhluk satu itu dan lebih memilih menyibukkan diri bersiap-siap. Byakuran kembali tertawa melihat kebisuan Giotto. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Giotto yang sedang memakai jubah hitamnya dan menyentuh dagu Giotto.

"Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau tau _potion cholat? _Anak itu sepertinya telah memakannya. Dan kau tau juga apa efeknya jika memakan cokelat itu, nee Primo?"

Giotto menepis tangan Byakuran dari wajahnya dan menatapnya garang. Kepalan tangannya siap ia layangkan ke rahang dan pelipis musuh bebuyutan di depannya itu. Namun ia merasa tak ada waktu lagi meladeni orang itu dan lebih baik segera bergegas mencari _The Blood _kesayangannya.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Tsunayoshi, ke nerakapun pasti kukejar kau, Byakuran!"

"Oh oh? Seraamm..." Byakuran kembali tertawa sambil memasukkan banyak _marshmallow _ke mulutnya.

"Pergilah dari hadapanku, Byakuran! Sebelum kesabaranku habis!"

"Ooh kejam sekali ucapanmu, Primo. Padahal _dulu _kita 'kan..."

"Diam!" Giotto mencengkeram kerah Byakuran dan menyiapkan tinjunya. Tapi dengan tak gentar, Byakuran tertawa, menertawakan reaksi Giotto padanya.

"Araa~. Segitu berharganyakah Tsunayoshi-kun di matamu? Apa kau sadar cintamu hanya sebatas _the blood _dan vampirnya?"

Giotto diam. Ia melepas kerah Byakuran dan berkata, "Bagaimana cara aku mencintainya itu bukan urusanmu, Byakuran!"

"Kau manis sekali, Primo."

"Katakan itu pada oranglain! Jangan padaku!"

"Kau tetap saja pemalu, ya?" Byakuran memeluk pinggang ramping Giotto dan mencengkeram dagunya erat. Kaget atas perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba, Giotto terjerumus di permainan Byakuran.

"Mau apa kau? Dulu ya dulu! Sekarang berbe-mmmm!"

Bibir Giotto yang terbuka dan tertutup karena sedang berbicara itu membuat Byakuran gemas. Sudah diduga. Meski sudah ratusan tahun, tubuh Giotto tetap masih muda. Mudah bereaksi dengan sedikit sentuhan sekalipun.

"Tch! Dari dulu kau memang suka menggigit orang ya, Primo?"

Byakuran melepas ciumannya karena darahnya mengalir dari luka di bibirnya akibat gigitan Giotto. "Dan kau tetap menjijikkan, Byakuran! Tch!" Giotto menyeka bibirnya kasar dengan punggung tangannya. Byakuran tertawa keras. Kaget, Giotto mundur beberapa langkah.

"Bibirmu dingin dan kulitmu pucat. Tapi apa kau tak bisa mengaca? Lihatlah, sekarang wajahmu bersemu merah."

"Apa yang-"

"Kau merindukan sentuhanku?" Byakuran mendekati Giotto, kemudian kembali memeluk pinggang Giotto dan merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah merasakannya kemarin. Terimakasih." Dengan dingin, Giotto melepas pelukan Byakuran. Yep, kemarin.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Kau tak perlu tau. Dan sama sepertimu, dia memaksa."

"Salahkan wajahmu yang terbilang imut itu."

"Diam! Aku tak minta pendapatmu. Dan aku muak dengan semua perlakuan itu!"

Dengan geram, Giotto beranjak dari tempatnya. Tujuannya tentu saja. Namimori chuu tempat orang tersayangnya berada. Namun apa yang tengah menunggunya di sanapun ia tak tau. Yang pasti ia harus bertemu dengan sosok bermata _orange_ itu dulu. Apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya? Itu nanti saja dipikirkan. Yang pasti rasa rindu akan _the blood_nya menggeliti hatinya. Ia harus bertemu. Harus!

V v v v V

Sementara itu, Tsuna setengah mati berusaha lepas dari cengkeraman Mukuro. Rokudo Mukuro. Pria yang memberinya dua buah cokelat aneh. Dan kini Tsuna tengah merasakan efek dari cokelat itu. Senang atau tidak, tubuh Tsuna seperti tersengat listrik saat Mukuro menyentuhnya. Apakah ini efeknya? Ya.

"Le.. Lepaskan aku!" Tsuna meronta-ronta saat Mukuro mencengkeram kedua tangannya dengan keras.

"Kufufufu.. memangnya aku akan mendengarkan perintahmu, Tsunayoshi-kun? Malam ini akan jadi malam pertama kita. Bersiaplah untuk itu!"

"Ti-tidaakk!"

Mukuro merapatkan kedua tangan Tsuna dan mengikatnya dan menancapkan tridennya di tembok agar kedua tangan Tsuna bisa digantungkan di pegangan tridennya. Tsuna terbelalak melihat kekuatan Mukuro yang menancapkan triden itu ke tembok dengan mudahnya. Apakah ia akan mati jika melawan orang ini?

"Oya oya... menggairahkan sekali, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro mendekatkan tubuhnya. "... kalau kau tak mau mati muda, layani aku!"

Tsuna menggeleng keras. Melihat reaksi Tsuna, Mukuro sedikit kesal. Dengan cepat ia membuka resleting celananya dan menarik kepala Tsuna ke arah miliknya. Tsuna menggeleng-geleng, berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari tubuh Mukuro. Ia merapatkan bibirnya kuat-kuat.

"Kufufufu. Jangan membuatku marah!"

"H-Hiiiyy! U-ulaarrr!" ini ilusi bukan? Mengapa ada banyak ular berbisa di sekitar mereka. Mukuro tertawa mengerikan melihat reaksi Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, mereka adalah anak buahku. Mereka nyata kau tau? Apa jadinya jika mereka mematukmu secara bersamaan?"

"Ja-jangaa—mmmm!"

Kesempatan saat Tsuna membuka mulutnya tak disia-siakan Mukuro. Ia segera memasukkan kejantanannya yang cukup besar karena sudah menegang itu ke mulut mungil Tsuna. Gelagapan, Tsuna berusaha melepasnya. Namun kepalanya telah ditahan oleh Mukuro.

"Buka mulutmu lebih lebar jika kau ingin tetap bisa bernafas!"

"Nggg!" Tsuna memang sulit untuk bernafas karena mulutnya telah penuh oleh benda menjijikkan itu. Namun ia masih ingin hidup dan akhirnya menuruti kemauan Mukuro. Pelan-pelan ia membuka mulutnya lebih lebar sehingga membuat Mukuro dapat dengan leluasa bergerak.

"Ku-kufufufu. Ternyata.. memang sangat menyenangkan!"

"! ! !"

Mukuro terus menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, merasakan betapa nikmatnya kejantanannya berada di mulut hangat Tsuna. Entah karena efek cokelat itu atau hipnotis dari Mukuro, Tsuna tak kuasa untuk terus berdiam diri. Ia ikut memuaskan birahi Mukuro dengan cara menghisap kuat miliknya yang semakin tak muat di mulutnya. Sesekali lidahnya menari-nari di batang kejantanan Mukuro dan memeri efek bombastis di diri Mukuro.

"Kh! Tsu-Tsunayoshi-kun!"

Mukuro mencabut miliknya dari mulut Tsuna dengan kasar dan keluarlah cairan putih kental itu mengenai wajah Tsuna. Sedikit menghela nafas berat, Mukuro menelusuri wajah Tsuna yang belepotan cairan miliknya sendiri. Sensual sekali.

"Wajahmu membuatku ingin terus melahapmu."

"A-apa?"

Nafas Tsuna sedikit berat. Mati-matian ia berusaha agar tak terbawa permainan Mukuro. Namun sepertinya hampir mustahil jika ia dapat menahan hasrat itu karena Mukuro dengan lihai memanjakan tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kufufufu. Sepertinya kau menyukainya?" Mukuro tengah menjilati dada Tsuna. Dengan gemetar, Tsuna menggeleng meski tubuhnya berkata lain. "Kau gemetar menahan hasratmu? Kasihan sekali."

Mukuro merogoh celana Tsuna perlahan. Ia tampak puas saat tangannya telah meraih apa yang ia cari di bawah sana. Dengan cepat ia menurunkan celana panjang beserta boxernnya dan melemparnya agak jauh.

"Mu-Mukuroo.. Ja-jangan yang disitu.. aahh!"

Dengan nakal Mukuro memainkan lidahnya di kejantanan Tsuna hingga kembali menegang. Puas melihat reaksi Tsuna membuatnya semakin liar. Ia menelusuri setiap inchi milik Tsuna dengan lidahnya, mengecap setiap jengkal kulitnya dan menggigit pelan hingga membuat Tsuna terlonjak kaget menahan rasanya.

"Ja-jangan lagi.. Mukuro-san.. jangan.. ahh. Aahh.."

Dilihatnya kejantanannya telah basah oleh air liur Mukuro. Mukuro tersenyum licik melihat wajah Tsuna yang memerah juga nafasnya yang berat. Dan dengan lahap, Mukuro memasukkan milik Tsuna ke mulutnya hingga pangkal.

"A-apa yang kau... aaahhh! Ngggh.. Mu-Mukuro-san.. sudah... jangan lagi..."

Merasa Tsuna akan mencapai klimaksnya, Mukuro mengeluarkan milik Tsuna dari mulutnya. Ia tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kecewa Tsuna terpancar di wajahnya. "Kufufufu. Kecewa?"

"Tidak." Tsuna membuang mukanya sebal. Orang itu jahat sekali. Setelah memaksanya _turn on_, sekarang melepasnya begitu saja. Menyebalkan.

"Oya oya. Jangan marah begitu."

"Siapa yang-mmm!" bibir mungil Tsuna yang sedikit maju karena ngambek itu membuat Mukuro hilang akal. Ia dengan nafsu melahap bibir Tsuna dan memainkan lidahnya dengan lihai. Merasa belum berpengalaman, Tsuna hanya mengikuti saja gerakan lidah Mukuro memagut lidahnya.

"Nggghh... Mmm..." saking hebatnya mereka berciuman, air liur Tsuna menetes dari sudut bibirnya, mengalir menuju dagunya.

"Oyaa.. sepertinya kau sudah benar-benar bernafsu, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna membuang muka lagi. Lagi-lagi menggodanya. Mukuro ber-kufufu no fu lagi. Puas benar ia melihatnya. Masih sedikit tertawa, ia melebarkan kaki Tsuna dan menekuk lututnya. Tsuna dalam posisi duduk melihat Mukuro tengah berdiri di antara kakinya. Tsuna menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Apa? Apa yang akan dilakukan Mukuro?

_Tsunayoshi!_

"Ah? Giotto-nii! Aaakkhh!"

Saat telinganya seperti mendengar suara orang yang ia cari selama ini, Mukuro dengan tak sabar dan kasar memasukkan kejantanannya ke anal anak malang itu. Dengan keras Tsuna menjerit. Sakit. Perih. Sesak. Airmata Tsuna mengalir deras menahan semua rasa di tubuhnya. Lebih dari itu, perasaan bersalah.

"Kenapa kau memanggil oranglain, Tsunayoshi-kun?" oh oh? Ternyata Mukuro mendengar Tsuna memanggil nama Giotto barusan.

"A-aku..."

"Kufufufu. Tapi penyesalanmu terlambat, Tsunayoshi-kun." Dengan kejam Mukuro menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur dengan ritme tak beraturan, menghajar anal Tsuna dengan kasar. Merobek dan melukai dinding-dinding di dalamnya. Tsuna menjerit keras menahan sakit yang ia rasa di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Tidak. Bukan ini yang ia mau.

"Sa-sakitt! Mukuro-sa-n.. tolongg! Ampuni aku.. aakkhh!"

Mukuro tak mau mendengarkan rintihan permohonan Tsuna. Yang ada di kepalanya adalah bagaimana ia sesegera mungkin mencapai klimaks kenikmatannya di dalam sana. Dengan satu hentakan keras, kejantanannya masuk seluruhnya. Tsuna dan Mukuro sama-sama berteriak. Bedanya, Tsuna berteriak lirih karena menahan sakit, sedangkan Mukuro berteriak kenikmatan.

Mukuro semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Tsuna. Menghiraukan teriakan penuh iba dari Tsuna dan terus menggerakkan tubuhnya memompa nafsunya di tubuh Tsuna. Saat ia merasa seakan surga telah di depan matanya, ia semakin memacu gerakannya lebih cepat dan kasar.

"Tsu-Tsuna..yoshi... Kh!"

"Aaaaakkhh!"

Tsuna merasa tubuhnya seperti dirobek oleh sebuah pemotong rumput besar. Sakit tak terkira. Namun hasratnya terus bergejolak. Saat Mukuro melepas klimaksnya, iapun ikut membasahi perut Mukuro dengan cairan miliknya sendiri, membuat Mukuro tertawa disela-sela nafasnya yang berat.

"Oya oyaa.. ternyata kau menikmatinya?"

Tsuna menggeleng keras. Airmatanya kembali mengalir. Dadanya sesak merasakan perasaan bersalah pada orang yang ia sayangi. _Maaf. Bukan mauku melakukan hal ini..._

"Oya? Jangan bilang kau kembali _turn on _akibat cokelat itu?"

"Tidak!"

Mukuro tertawa. Saat ia ingin memasuki tubuh Tsuna lagi, mereka dikagetkan dengan suara mengerikan dari belakang Mukuro. Suara penuh amarah dan dendam. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sawada, herbivore sialan?"

"Hi-Hibari...-san?"

Hibari telah berdiri di belakang Mukuro dengan tonfa menempel di leher Mukuro. Hibari terlihat menahan emosinya. Tatapannya dalam menatap Tsuna yang tak berdaya, kemudian memberi _deathglare _pada Mukuro.

"Oyaa? Siapa kau? Pacarnya?" Mukuro membenarkan celananya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Hibari. Ia mencabut tridennya dari tembok dan mengarahkannya ke wajah Hibari. "Kau ingin bertarung?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin membunuhmu!" Hibari menerjang ke arah Mukuro dengan sabetan tonfanya. Namun dapat dengan mudah Mukuro tangkis. Ia menahan tonfa Hibari dan dengan cepat melayangkan tridennya.

"Ja-jangaaaaannnn!"

V v v v V

"Tsunayoshi!"

Debaran jantung Giotto tak beraturan. Ia menekan dadanya erat. Perasaan apa ini. Apa yang terjadi pada Tsunayoshi?

"Apa kau melihat Tsunayoshi?"

Giotto dengan kalap menanyakan keberadaan Tsuna pada teman-teman sekolahnya. Namun tak seorangpun yang dapat membuat Giotto tenang. Tak ada yang tau keberadaannya! Di mana? Seharusnya Tsuna ikut acara ini. Karena waktu itu ia dengan berseri-seri membuat _jack o-latern _itu.

"Hoo? Sensei? Sedang apa?" Gokudera dan Yamamoto berjalan ke arah Giotto yang nampak gusar karena tak kunjung menemukan Tsuna.

"Oh, kalian? Apa kalian melihat Tsunayoshi?"

Gokudera dan Yamamoto saling pandang, kemudian mengangkat bahu bersamaan. "Maa. Tadi kami memang berpisah karena si Gokudera masih ingin cari makan. Kami memintanya menunggu di tempat makan, tapi setelah kami kembali, ia tak ada."

"Jadi kalian berpisah dengannya?"

Gokudera dan Yamamoto mengangguk bersamaan. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Juudaime, sensei?" Gokudera memasang wajah cemasnya. Salahnya karena meninggalkan Tsuna sendirian.

"Eh? Oh. Tidak ada. Ibunya mencarinya. Katanya lekas pulang. Mungkin ia sudah pulang." sekuat mungkin Giotto tersenyum dan menepuk bahu kedua sahabat Tsuna.

"Ooh." Gokudera meneliti Giotto dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. "Sensei, hari ini pakai kostum vampir ya? Cocok lho! Juudaime juga lucu pakai _jack o-latern_nya."

Pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum tipis. Bayangannya seolah menghilang ditelan malam. Mata biru langitnya terpancar rasa khawatir dan kesedihan. "Jadi kalian sudah melihatnya? Aku belum. Hhh. Aku pamit dulu."

Giotto segera berlari cepat. Dalam hitungan detik, Gokudera dan Yamamoto tak lagi melihat sosok Giotto dimanapun. "Kemana dia? Cepat sekali larinya." Gokudera terbengong-bengong. Dia... seperti vampir sungguhan, ya?

V v v v V

"Kufufufu.. beraninya kau mengganggu kesenanganku!" Mukuro menginjak kepala Hibari dengan kasar.

"Ja-jangan. Kumohon lepaskan dia, Mukuro-san. Hiks."

"Ka-kau bodoh, herbivore. Melindungi adalah tugasku. Ukh..." dengan sisa tenaganya, Hibari melayangkan tonfanya ke arah pinggang Mukuro yang lengah. Sesuatu terbang ke arah Tsuna. Sepertinya benda itu melayang dari pinggang Mukuro karena sabetan tonfa Hibari.

"Apa ini?" Tsuna merangkak dan mengambil benda itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ini...

"Oyaaa? Berani sekali!" Mukuro kembali memukul dada Hibari hingga ia kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Mukuro! Menyingkir dari sana atau peluru ini akan menembus kepalamu!"

"Oyaa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Tsunayoshi-kun? Menembakku?" Mukuro berjalan ke arah Tsuna. Tidak. Tsuna tak dapat menarik pelatuk pistol itu. Jangankan membunuh orang, membunuh tikus saja ia tak mampu. "Ayo tembak, Tsunayoshi."

Tangan Tsuna bergetar hebat. Airmatanya menetes membasahi pipinya_. Giotto-nii... kau dimana? Mengapa kau tak menolongku? Sebenci itukah padaku? Hibari-san telah mengorbankan dirinya untuk menolongku. Mengapa kau tidak?_ Tsuna mulai terisak. Ia menurunkan pistolnya dan tertunduk dalam.

_Apakah aku segitu tak berartinya di matamu?_

"Oya oya.. sepertinya kau sudah menyerah, Tsunayohi-kun? Tak akan ada lagi yang menolongmu. Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari vampir bodoh itu?"

Deg!

"Orang itu hanya menginginkan darahmu, bukan dirimu! Sadar itu!"

Deg!

"A-aku tau. Aku sangat tau.. tapi.. tapi..."

"Dia tidak mencintaimu yang seorang Tsunayoshi. Ia mencintai kau yang _the blood_!"

Deg! Deg! Deg!

"DIAAAM! AKU TAU! AKU TAU ITU! TAPI... AKU MENCINTAINYA! MESKI AKU TAU ITU SIA-SIA!"

Tsuna kalap. Ia tau. Bahkan sebelum Mukuro memberitahukannya. Tapi kenapa.. kenapa hatinya begitu sakit. Padahal ia sudah siap jika suatu saat akan ditinggalkan. Tapi kenapa hatinya menolak. Ada yang salahkah dari dirinya? Mengapa Giotto-nii tak dapat melihatnya sebagai seorang Tsunayoshi. Kenapa...

"Giotto-nii... sakit... sakit sekali..."

TBC

V v v v V

**Behind the scene**

Tsuna : "Ja-jangan lagi.. Mukuro-san.. jangan.. ahh. Aahh.."

Giotto : -dateng tiba2-

TidaaaakkkkK! Tsunayoshiku jangan diapa-apain laggiiiii!

Aru : lu belum waktunya nongol, idiot! –lempar Giotto pake blower segede gaban-

Giotto : -mental ke sungai nil-

Aru : huh. Harus di ulang lagi deh.

Tsuna : Yaaahhh!

Muku : asiiikkkk!

Aru : salahin Giotto, Tsuna. Cerberus, cepat bawa Giotto kemari! Bentar lagi giliran dia take! Nyusahin aja setan satu itu.

**End**

**Tsuna : wo.. wooii Mukuroo! Udah ngapeee! Scene-nya udah kelaarr!**

**Mukuro : kufufufu.. aku belum puas,Tsunayoshi sayaangg**

**Giotto : asdfghjkl!**

**Tsunayohiku tercintaaa! Akang ini belum sedikitpun menyentuhmu! Kenapa si nanas malah udaaahh!**

**Tsuna : iya niihh.. si nanas punya pisang!**

**Semua : -sweatdrop-**

**Tsuna : terus si nanas pisangnya kecil!**

**Semua : -sweatsweatdrop-**

**Tsuna : gak enak pula!  
>Mukuro! Apa itu yang menonjol di bawah? –nunjuk2 bawah muku-<strong>

**Mukuro : pisang. –muka polos-**

**Semua : -pingsan-**

**Gokudera : Juudaimeeeeee! ;;n;;**

**Aru : waduh. Moral Tsuna ancur. Masalah riweh. Pergi ah. Jangan lupa review ya. Cabuuuttt! **


	8. The reality behind primo

**Aru : ciaso!**

**Reborn : copycat nih! Wooo! Minta royalti!**

**Aru : bokapmu!**

**Mana si Tsuna?**

**Gokudera : ju-juudaime sedang kerasukan setan mesum. –gemeteran-**

**Aru : astojim. Dari kemaren? Sekarang lagi apa dia?**

**Gokudera : itu.. nggg...**

**Aru : jangan kata... –ngacir ke tempat tsuna-**

**Tsuna : giotto, sakit nih. Jangan dipaksain dong**

**Giotto : iya ini gak. Pelan2 kok. **

**Tsuna : a-aaaww! Sakiitt! **

**Aru : oemji! Ini belum take! Jangan maen duluan lu pada! –buka pintu-**

**Tsuna : eh? Aru-san? Kenapa?**

**Giotto : -masih maksa masukin-**

**Ng? Ada Aru. Ada apa? **

**Aru : l-lha? Kalian ngapain?**

**Gio+Tsu : nyobain sepatu baru. **

**Tsu : Si Giotto kayaknya salah milih ukuran. Sepatunya kekecilan. Tapi dia maksain aku harus pake sepatunya. **

**Aru : asdfghjkl**

**Udah sana buruan siap-siaaappppp! –ngamuk-**

**Tsu+Gio : hieeeeeee!**

**Aru : mana si nanas dan tusuk giginya?**

**Muku : nyari gue, author sialan?**

**Aru : e-eh elu gan. Apa kabar. Hehehe. Sana take. Tapi gak ada adegan raep lagi ya. Hari ini jatah yang lain.**

**Muku : gak bisa! Gue yang bakal xxx Tsunayoshi lagi**

**Aru : matamu! Sana masuk!**

**KHR punya Amano Akira. Vampire beside You punya aru. OOC bin abal dengan typo (mungkin) bertebaran. Lemon kurang hot dan gak sedih ceritanya. Ayo take smuaaa!**

**All : Siaaap!**

**Muku : hari ini makan pisang lagi?**

**Aru : kagak. Makan aja semangka sodara lu. Gih gih. –tendang Spade-**

**Muku : Astojim! Gak deh makasih -ngacir-**

V v v v V

Malam di hari Halloween sangat gelap. Bulan bersembunyi di balik awan seolah takut pada monster dan hantu-hantu yang berkeliaran di seluruh dunia. Tapi bukan kegelapan ini yang ditakuti Tsuna. Tapi kegelapan hatinya. Ia kecewa. Vampir yang ia kenal selama ini memang hanya mengincar darahnya, bukan yang lain. Jadi perlakuan baiknya selama ini adalah agar makanannya tetap terjaga?

"Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna yang menunduk, menengadahkan kepalanya menatap orang yang memanggilnya. Di sana berdiri seorang pria tinggi dengan dua mata yang berbeda warna. Oh dia lagi. Tapi yah, berterimakasih padanya karena berkat kata-katanya, Tsuna menyadari kenyataan yang sekuat tenaga ia tepis.

"Ada apa, Mukuro-san?"

"Kau masih merasa _horny_?"

"Ng? Sebenarnya masih. Tapi aku sudah tak mau lagi. Biarkan saja." Ujar Tsuna datar dan dengan tatapan kosong.

Mukuro ber-kufufu no fu. Ia mendekati Tsuna dan memepetkan tubuhnya di tembok. Seperti mayat hidup, Tsuna diam saja menanggapi sikap Mukuro. Dengan senang hati, Mukuro menyambut sikap Tsuna. Bagus, daripada harus terus menenangkannya. Repot dan melelahkan. Lebih baik seperti ini.

"Oya oya? Apa sekarang kau merelakan tubuhmu untukku?"

Tsuna masih diam. Seringai senang terpancar dari wajah Mukuro. Tangannya mulai menjelajahi tubuh Tsuna setiap inchinya. Menjilati dadanya, memainkan dua tonjolan pink yang menggemaskan, menggigit dengan penuh nafsu lehernya, mengulum kedua bibirnya dan meremas lembut milik Tsuna. Rasanya Tsuna telah sepenuhnya menjadi milik Mukuro.

"Mu-Mukuro-san. Kubilang biarkan saja."

"Jangan begitu, Tsunayoshi-kun. Aku juga ingin kok. Sampai puas, aku akan melayanimu."

"Ti-tidak. Aku tak mau lagi."

Geram, Mukuro mencengkeram dagu Tsuna dan membuatnya menatap matanya yang _bicolor_. "Apa kau masih memikirkan vampir bodoh itu? Ingat Tsunayoshi! Kau hanya diperalat!"

"Siapa yang memperalat Tsunayoshi, Rokudo Mukuro?"

Tsuna membeku. Mukuro menoleh ke belakang. Suara itu terdengar dari belakang. Tapi Mukuro tak menemukan sosok itu dimanapun. Ia masih mencari dengan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Sedangkan tanpa sadar, airmata Tsuna telah menetes membasahi pipinya. Suara itu... suara yang ia rindukan. Juga ia benci sekarang ini.

"Di mana ka..."

Mukuro tiba-tiba ambruk di depan Tsuna. Tsuna terbelalak melihatnya. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Mukuro tiba-tiba pingsan? Tsuna tak dapat membohongi hatinya lagi. Ia merasakan sosok itu ada di sampingnya. Saat bulan telah muncul dari persembunyiannya, sosok itu terlihat semakin nyata terlihat.

"Tsunayoshi..."

Pria itu memanggil Tsuna dengan lembut. Meski wajahnya tak terlihat karena memakai _fox mask_, tapi Tsuna tau siapa orang itu. Kakinya seolah lemas mendadak melihatnya. Mengapa di saat seperti ini dia baru datang?

"Gi-Giotto...-nii?"

Giotto tersenyum dari balik topengnya. Ia melirik Mukuro yang pingsan akibat tengkuknya ia hantam sekuat tenaga. Oh oh. Meski ia selapar itu, ternyata tenaganya masih cukup untuk membuat orang itu pingsan demi melindung Tsuna. Ya, semua demi dia.

"_Buona sera_, Tsunayoshi." Giotto berjalan perlahan ke arah Tsuna yang masih berdiri mematung. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memeluk dan mengecup lembut anak itu. Rasa rindu dan sayangnya sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi di hatinya. Tapi...

Tsuna menggeleng keras. "Jangan mendekat!"

Giotto berhenti melangkah dan menatap sedih ke wajah Tsuna yang ketakutan dan gemetar. Ia menghela nafas dan melepas jubah hitamnya dan menyampirkannya ke bahu Tsuna. "Aku tak tau apa yang nanas itu lakukan padamu. Dan aku anggap ini tak pernah terjadi." Giotto melepas _fox mask_ yang menutupi wajahnya.

Mata Tsuna bertemu dengan mata biru Giotto. Di sana terpancar kesedihan, kesepian, dan rasa sayang dari seorang Giotto pada Tsuna. Tsuna terduduk lemah di lantai. _Giotto-nii, mengapa wajahmu seperti itu? Seharusnya yang merasa sedih itu aku. Bukan kau..._

Giotto menghela nafas pelan. Ia kemudian memakaikan Tsuna baju dan celana seadanya dan menggendong Tsuna ala _brydal style. _Membawanya pergi dari atap sekolah itu sebelum Mukuro sadar dari pingsannya. Ia memakai kembali topengnya dan menyelimuti Tsuna dan memakaikannya _jack o-latern _buatan Tsuna agar wajahnya tak terlihat. Jangan sampai murid Namimori melihat kejadian ini atau akan tersirat gosip yang tidak-tidak.

"Lepaskan aku, Giotto-nii. Turunkan aku!" Tsuna meronta-ronta dalam gendongan Giotto. Merasa kewalahan, Giotto menurunkan Tsuna di balik semak-semak rindang di sekitar halaman Namimori yang terbilang cukup sepi.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak mau ikut denganmu lagi. Kenapa tadi Giotto-nii datang? Biarkan saja aku dilahap oleh..."

"Tsunayoshi!"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan ceritakan semua! Semua! Sebelum itu kau harus tau terlebih dahulu, jika aku tulus mencintaimu!"

V v v v V

Berabad-abad yang lalu, vampir sudah hidup dan berbaur dengan manusia. Bahkan pangkatnya lebih tinggi dibanding manusia karena vampir tertentu memiliki kekuatan yang tak bisa didapat oleh manusia. Vampir keturunan darah murni salah satunya. Mereka lebih dari vampir-vampir biasa yang hanya meminum darah dan membunuh manusia.

Salah satu beberapa vampir darah murni yang terbilang sangat langka itu, Giotto salah satunya. Diapun tak tau kapan ia hidup dan bagaimana caranya. Yang ia ingat hanya ketika ia membuka mata, semua orang memujanya. Apakah ini karena Tuhan telah menurunkannya dari langit? Giottopun tak mengerti. Setelah Giotto muncul, barulah beberapa vampir darah murni terdengar keberadaannya.

Sejak itulah, Giotto dinobatkan sebagai vampir pertama di muka bumi ini. Setelah itu, Giotto yang memang dikenal orang-orang sebagai vampir yang baik hati, terus berbaur dengan manusia selama bertahun-tahun.

Dia abadi. Jikapun terluka, lukanya akan sembuh beberapa saat kemudian. Ia juga tak pernah tua. Wajahnya masih tetap tampan, tubuhnya segar dan gerakannya tetap gesit meski berpuluh-puluh tahun telah ia jalani.

Selama hidupnya, Giotto tentu memiliki teman dan kekasih. Namun di depan matanya pula, ia harus melihat orang-orang yang ia sayangi mati karena usia tua. Terkadang ia menyesali keberadaannya. Mengapa ia tak bisa mati seperti teman-temannya? Mengapa ia harus menanggung kesepian dan kesedihan ini seumur hidupnya?

Dalam keadaan terpuruk, Giotto alias Vampir Primo bertemu dengan Byakuran. Pria berambut putih dengan tato kecil di bawah matanya itu tersenyum saat melihat Giotto berdiri di samping makam sahabatnya yang baru saja dikubur.

"_Kau butuh teman, Primo?"_

"_Siapa kau?"_

"_Aku Byakuran Gesso. Vampir darah murni, sama sepertimu. Jika ada aku, kita tetap bisa bersama sampai kiamat tiba."_

Akhirnya Giotto dan Byakuran melewati tahun-tahun selanjutnya bersama. Bahkan bukan sekedar teman. Lebih dari itu, Giotto telah menjadikan Byakuran sebagai kekasih hidupnya. Berpuluh tahun selanjutnya mereka lewati bersama-sama, sampai suatu hari... Giotto mengetahui segalanya di balik senyum ceria Byakuran.

"_Bya-Byakuran? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"_

"_Apa? Araa~ Giotto. Kau tak melihat? Aku sedang menghisap darah manusia ini."_

"_Jadi yang membunuh banyak orang beberapa waktu yang lalu juga kau?"_

"_Ya. Aku yang melakukannya. Membunuh, kemudian menghisap darahnya agar hanya kita berdua saja yang menjadi vampir di muka bumi ini."_

"_Tapi aku tak suka caramu!"_

"_Aku berbeda denganmu yang begitu munafik tak ingin membunuh manusia dan menahan diri untuk menghisap darahnya."_

"_Aku punya seorang _The Blood _yang tak akan terinfeksi menjadi vampir jika aku menggigitnya. Jadi aku hanya meminum darahnya saja. Itupun sedikit."_

"_Hoo? Jadi kau hanya akan setiap menghisap darah turun temurun orang itu?"_

"_Ya. Dan sebaiknya kau juga mencari _The Blood_mu_ _sendiri."_

"_Aku tak mau. Bosan rasanya hanya meminum darah dari orang itu-itu saja."_

"_Kau..!"_

Sejak perang antara dua vampir darah murni itu, mereka berdua menghilang tak ada kabar. Dugaan sementara, mereka saling membunuh dengan cara menembakkan peluru perak di dada lawannya. Namun dugaan lainnya, Giotto bersembunyi di suatu tempat yang hanya diketahui oleh _the blood_nya. Sedangkan Byakuran sedikitpun tak ada petunjuk tentang keberadaannya.

Dan kini, sang vampir abadi itu bertemu dengan _the blood _generasi ke 10 abadnya. Sekuat apapun Giotto menahan diri dari rasa ingin minum darahnya, namun hal itu tak dapat terus ia bendung. Dengan naluri vampirnya, ia menyakiti _the blood_nya. Padahal pada generasi ke 9 abadnya, ia berjanji dalam hati tak akan menghisap darah manusia lagi.

Entah karena nafsu vampirnya atau nafsu pribadinya, Giotto menghancurkan janjinya.

V v v v V

"..."

"Jadi begitulah. Tsunayoshi? Kau tidur?"

Giotto melirik Tsuna yang duduk memeluk lututnya yang ditekuk di dada dan membenamkan wajahnya di lipatan kedua tangannya. Daritadi, Tsuna tampak diam seribu bahasa ketika Giotto menceritakan masa lalu dan asal muasalnya. Jangan-jangan Tsuna bosan dan tertidur?

Tsuna tak bergeming. Tapi Giotto dapat melihat bahu Tsuna naik turun. Anak itu menangis dalam diam. Suasana Namimori-chuu tampak semakin sepi. Giotto melirik ke arah jam dinding sekolah, pukul satu pagi. Pantas saja suasana tampak sepi dan udara semakin dingin. Jangan-jangan Tsuna kedinginan?

"Tsunayoshi, kau kedinginan?"

Tsuna menggeleng pelan. Pelan sekali. Namun cukup bagi Giotto untuk mengerti apa yang diinginkan Tsuna. Akhirnya mereka sama-sama diam.

"Hhhh.. Kau pasti kecewa beberapa hari ini tak datang ke rumahmu."

"..."

"... karena aku tak berani menatap matamu. Aku kotor sekarang. Hhh.." Giotto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya gusar. Tsuna tak kunjung menanggapi omongannya. Terjadilah pembicaraan sepihak.

"... kotor?"

Giotto menatap Tsuna. Tak salah dengar kan? Tadi ia membalas ucapannya? "Ya.. _well, _kau tau Alaude? Sewaktu aku disekap, aku di..."

Tsuna menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Giotto masih dalam posisi awal. Giotto bingung apakah harus ia jelaskan sampai sedetail itu? Apa ia harus bilang jika malam itu Alaude melakukan 'itu' padanya?

"Apa, Giotto-nii? _Sesso?"_

"Hah? Darimana kau tau kata itu?"

"... Mukuro."

"Si nanas itu!"

Giotto mengepalkan tangannya keras sampai kukunya melukai kulitnya. "Benar ya, Giotto-nii?"

"Hhhh... Ya begitulah."

"... kau... menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"..."

"Maaf." Giotto mengacak rambutnya lagi. Tak peduli jika rambutnya sudah kusut dan berantakan. Yang sekarang ia inginkan hanya bersama Tsunayoshi. Tapi sepertinya Tsuna tak menginginkan itu.

".. Giotto-nii yang membunuh wanita di pinggir jalan kemarin?"

"Wanita? Tidak. Sudah kubilang aku tak mau menghisap darah manusia selain _the blood_."

Tsuna mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Ia melepas _jack o-_laternnya dan terlihatlah mata dan hidungnya merah karena menangis serta pipinya basah. Giotto menatap miris keadaan Tsuna. Sepertinya ia tertekan. "Kau kenapa, Tsunayoshi?" dengan lembut, Giotto menyeka airmata yang masih menggenang di pelupuk mata Tsuna.

"Syukurlah yang membunuh itu bukan Giotto-nii."

"Ah? Jadi daritadi kau merisaukan itu?"

"Bukan itu saja."

"? ? ?"

"Aku merisaukan perasaanmu padaku. Mengapa Giotto-nii tidak datang? Apa kau membenciku? Atau kau hanya mencintaiku sebagai _the blood _yang menjadi asupan makananmu..."

"Itu tidak benar!" Giotto akhirnya tak tahan lagi dan menarik tangan Tsuna cukup kuat hingga membuat Tsuna kehilangan keseimbangan. Sebelum ia jatuh, Giotto dengan jantan memeluknya dan membuat Tsuna nyaman dalam dekapannya. "... tadi sudah kubilang, sejak bertemu denganmu, aku merusak janjiku. Karena aku... aku... mencintaimu, Tsunayoshi. Tidak sebagai _the blood. _Tapi sebagai seorang Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna menatap bola mata biru Giotto dalam. Akhirnya keraguannya selama ini terjawab dengan pernyataan Giotto malam ini. Tsuna membalas pelukan Giotto dengan erat, seolah tak ingin lagi ditinggal olehnya.

"Te-terimakasih... Hiks..."

"Hhhh... Padahal kukira kau membenciku."

"Mengapa?"

"Perasaan saja. Makanya aku memainkan lagu _Moonlight Sonata _itu untukmu."

"Memang apa artinya?"

"Kau tau, Bethoven, yang membuat lagu ini sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita namun wanita itu menolaknya. Maka terciptalah lagu itu sebagai cerminan hatinya."

"Pantas saja terdengar sedih..." _jadi itu maksud Hibari-san memainkan lagu itu juga?_

Giotto memeluk Tsuna dengan gemas. Sudah lama sekali ia ingin melakukan hal itu. Namun demi menjaga Tsuna, Giotto berusaha menahan dirinya. Tapi kini, tak ada lagi yang menghalanginya kan? Jadi bolehkah ia memilikinya sekarang?

"Gi-Giotto-nii..."

"Ya?"

"... jangan peluk aku lagi. Lepaskan..."

"Eeh?"

Giotto melonggarkan pelukannya. Ada apa sih dengannya? Baru saja ia menyatakan cinta dan Tsuna menyambutnya dengan membalas pelukannya. Tapi sekarang kenapa ia meminta lepas?

"Ku...kumohon, Giotto-nii. Kumohon..."

Giotto mau tak mau melepas pelukannya mendengar suara Tsuna yang mengiba dengan kepala tertunduk dan suara serak. Tsuna sedikit menjauh dari Giotto dan bersandar di pohon. Kakinya gemetar dan keringatnya menetes membasahi tubuhnya. Padahal malam itu Tsuna hanya berselimut dengan jubah Giotto. Selanjutnya, tak ada sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuhnya. Mengapa tubuhnya penuh peluh?

"Tsu-Tsunayoshi, kau baik-baik saja?" Giotto yang cemas kembali mendekati Tsuna yang masih bersandar di pohon. Tsuna hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Tsuna..."

"Menjauhlah dariku, Giotto-nii!"

"Ta-tapi..." Giotto menatap Tsuna cemas. Wajahnya memelas dan matanya meredup. Sedih sekali diusir begitu oleh Tsuna.

"Giotto-nii! Cepatlah!"

"Tapi... ngg!"

Tsuna langsung menubruk tubuh Giotto dan melumat bibir dingin Giotto dengan liar. Kewalahan dan kaget, Giotto terjatuh sambil memeluk pinggang Tsuna. Tsuna masih melancarkan serangannya dan kini lebih liar. Ia menyelipkan lidahnya di antara bibir Giotto dan masuk menerobos dengan bebas ke mulutnya, karena memang Giotto mempersilakan hal itu.

Mereka saling memagut lidah. Tak mau kalah dengan Tsuna, Gioto menjilati dinding mulut Tsuna dan mengabsen satu persatu gigi putih Tsuna yang mungil. Sedangkan di saat yang sama, Tsuna menghisap lembut bibir atas Giotto yang dingin, memberikan sengatan yang aneh di tubuh Giotto.

Merasa mulai kehabisan asupan oksigen, Tsuna melunakkan serangannya. Dan Giotto sangat mengerti itu. Perlahan ia menyudahi ciumannya dan menjauhkan wajahnya. Dilihatnya wajah Tsuna merah padam dengan saliva masih terhubung di lidahnya.

"Tsu-Tsunayoshi...?"

"Giotto...-nii... Hhh... bagaimana ini... tubuhku.. panas... dan aneh... daritadi... dan tak mau sembuh juga..."

Tsuna menarik nafas kuat-kuat. Dapat dilihat jika ia kesulitan untuk bernafas. Giotto tersenyum dan sedikit bangun dari posisi awalnya. Ia menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya dan membiarkan Tsuna berada di atasnya. Toh tubuh Tsuna sama sekali tidak berat.

"_Potion Cholat_mu masih bekerja."

"Darimana kau tau?"

"Lihat dari gejalanya. Lagipula tadi Byakuran bilang kamu diberi dua buah cokelat, kan?"

Tsuna mengangguk. Giotto sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya melihat wajah Tsuna yang memerah karena menahan nafsunya. Araaa~ _the blood_nya imut sekali. Ah ralat. Tsunayoshinya imut sekali. Dan dalam keadaan Tsuna menduduki perutnya, Giotto tau jika Tsuna telah menegang di bawah sana.

"Ja-jangan tertawa, Giotto-niii! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkaann!"

Tsuna memukul-mukul dada Giotto cukup keras. Giotto gelagapan sambil mengaduh. Perutnya sakit menahan tawa melihat Tsuna malu-malu seperti itu. Giotto menahan kedua tangan Tsuna dan menariknya dalam pelukan.

"Baiklah, Tsunayoshi. Sampai efek cokelat itu habis, aku akan buat kau klimaks berapa kalipun yang kau mau..."

V v v v V

**Behind the Scene**

"Ada apa, Mukuro-san?"

"Kau masih merasa _horny_?"

Aru : CUT CUT! NANAS MESUM! Apaan lu kata? Horny? Ebuset! Kagak ada di naskah, nanas idioott!

Muku : kan biar lebih hoottt!

–mukuro mati di tenggelemin di laut merah-

Aru : ... tapi bagus juga. Pakai aja ah~. Cerberus, bawa si nanas ke sini! Hahahaha! –ditampol-

**End**

**Behind the scene 2**

"Jadi begitulah. Tsunayoshi? Kau tidur?"

"..."

Tsuna benar-benar tidur saking enaknya dininak boboin suara cantik Giotto.

Giotto : Ebuset dah bener2 nih anak molor!

Aru : apa boleh buat. Ulangi! Gamparin dulu si Tsuna biar bangun. Paling ntar penonton bingung napa Tsuna pas ngangkat pala bukan matanya doang yang bengkak, tapi pipinya juga. Tulis aja di bawahnya, Giotto melakukan KDRT pada Tsuna. Selesai.

Giotto : alamak pitnah! Pitnaaahh!

**End**.

**Tsuna : errr... –toel Giotto-**

**Aku malu nih. Gak mau ah. Naskahnya ganti aja. Ato skip aja. Ya?**

**Giotto : uapaaahhh? Ama Hibari n Mukuro kamu mau. Tapi kenapa ama aku kagaaakk? –mewek darah-**

**Aru : walah. Reborn-san, pinjem si Leon dong.**

**Reborn : nih. Satu detik satu juta.**

**Aru : matamu!**

**Tsuna : E-eeehhhh?**

**DOR!**

**Tsuna : REBOORRRNNN! AKU AKAN XXX SAMA GIOTTO DENGAN DYING WILLKUU!**

**Giotto : **_**mampus gue**_

**E... eh. Gak jadi deh, Tsuna. Di skip aja. Eh? Eeeehhhh? WAAAAAA!**

**Aru : sensor sensoorrr! Ternyata si Tsuna mau juga kan aslinya. Jangan lupa review ya minna. –rekam adegan 27G sambil meler n mimisan-. Mayan buat di jual ke Space T*on. xixixixixiixi**


End file.
